First Down
by keneTGC
Summary: Bella and Edward meet when he moves to Forks and they become quick friends but they are involved with other people. When they realize their feelings for each other will Edwards past, Bella's insecurities, and rivalries cause their relationship to end before its started ? A/H Lemons SM owns all characters.
1. Chapter 1: Lets Skip Formalities

Chapter 1: Lets skip Formalities

**A/N: Hey guys this is the first chapter of First Down. Edward might be a little lost at first but give him time I'm sure he'll find his way. Let me know what you think : ideas, comments, reviews *Lays out welcome mat.* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and possibly me ..**

* * *

Finally senior year was here. I couldn't wait for this very moment and to think that was a mere few years ago, where did the time go? Don't get me wrong it's not like I was some overly rebellious teen that wanted to go to college and party until I passed out and didn't recognize where I woke up. The whole idea of unlimited freedom was not too appealing to me because, my dad, Charlie is far from strict. I pretty much have freedom to come and go as I want so long as I "remain an upholding citizen that respects the law", yea my dad could be a bit much sometimes. I guess this was to be expected coming from the police chief, I honestly didn't see the need for one in such a small town like forks but, he was and would never let me forget it.

I had resented this town up until about a year ago; at first I missed Arizona like crazy and didn't really attempt to make friends. The contrast between Arizona sun and Washington sun .. or shall I say lack of sun, was such a juxtaposition. It was so easy to throw on a pink Floyd t shirt, denim shorts, sunglasses and stroll down Tatum Boulevard to find something to get into. Not that I was overly popular, which is hard to be in a school with thousands of students but I had a descent amount of friends. I was always normal, nothing to stare at with brown hair and brown eyes; I had a couple of interested boys but nothing to be giddy about. My mom of course insisted that I was the most beautiful girl on the planet, which I appreciated. After a while I had to put my foot down on her constant blind dates she set me up on with the sons of her friends from yoga and pottery. I miss her a lot and though I'm keen on admitting she's my best friend.

Here in forks my closest friends were Alice and Jake. I was cool with Tyler, Angela, Mike, Jessica and the rest of the gang but those two were my saviors. I knew Jake from the next town over through my dad, Jake's dad owned the most popular fishing cruiser in the area and years ago became great friends with my dad when he realized he spent more time on that boat than at home. Our relationship was always flirty but not awkward, that's what I loved the most about him, he didn't make it a big deal. This summer was especially great with him down at the res with what he called "the pack". Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and the rest of the pack were some of the biggest dudes I've ever met. Thanks to their collective obsession with football they were one of the best teams in the tri- state area.

We'd spent almost every nights there around the bonfire drinking and eating, I'd even made some girlfriends Kim, Leah, Emily, and Claire were all coupled up with the guys so me and Jake were kinda isolated by default not that we cared much. He was one hell of a kisser and had abs to die for so who was I to complain, we'd never gone further than hooking up with straying hands, yes I'm still a virgin and plan on keeping it that way I guess. Not that I want a cheesy romantic scene out of a movie but I have some class and decency. From what I've heard some people weren't as reserved, by people I mean Tanya Denali apparently she though it was romantic to lose her virginity in the bathroom last year after Jr. Prom. After that she'd been working her way through the football team, not that I care she is just a total bitch. She was like that blonde leader in 'mean girls' and her sisters, Irina and Kate, being her bimbo followers. Leave it to Forks to be home of the hottest, blondest, bitchiess triplets in the universe. Okay I'm exaggerating but you get the point.

Just as I was picturing Tanya suffering from a raging case of herpes I got a text from Alice "**Bella! You better have your ass up! In T minus 60 minutes I'll be outside with sunshine and make sure you wear what we talked about! xox"**

Sunshine was the name Alice gave to her canary yellow Porsche she got for her birthday, flashy was an understatement at its finest. Her father Mr. Brandon was a top cardiology specialist and according to him they were looking for a new surgeon since the last one relocated to California. The fact that Alice had an endless supply of money did not help her shopping addition. She is always giddy I personally think she has a mild case of ADHD but hey her father's the doctor, not me. Anyway, Alice has been somewhat of a personal stylist for me over the last year, she practically dresses me on a daily bases. Today she had me set to wear a sleeveless white button down with a patent leather red belt, skin tight jeans paired with red converse, which was cute but casual. I thought I'd wear a little blush and mascara, my hair in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out, I knew Alice would approve of my effort. Forty five minutes later and I was walking down the stair to eat some apple cinnamon rice cakes for breakfast, my favorite. I heard Charlie grumbling about a new senator or something.

"Hey dad." I greeted as I walked in the kitchen. He barely moved but I heard his voice become instantly softer as her answered.

"Morning Bells, ready for school?"

"Ehhh ready as I'll ever be I guess , what are you still doing here?" I noticed the time it was almost 8 and my dad usually left by 6: 30 the latest"

"Just wanted to see you off to school and wish you good luck on the senior year kiddo."

"How paternal of you thanks" I teased as I took a sip of his coffee. He hated when anyone touched his coffee but I was in a hurry so he would have to deal.

"ha well now that I've done just that guess I'll be heading out, you know the deal I'll be back around 8 today so I should be alert enough to hear about your day." He patted me on my shoulder and with that he was in his cruiser pulling out the drive way.

Five minutes later I heard Alice honking her horn, I grabbed my bag and flew out the door, I knew better than to keep her waiting. I locked the door and walked passed my Chevy Transverse that mom, Phil, and Charlie had all chipped in to buy me after my old truck kicked the bucket. Alice was radiant as always in a teal blouse, jeans, and calf high Steve Madden riding boots. Opening the door to the car my ears were greeted by Britney Spears' "Gimme More", I got in just in time to sing "it's Britney Bitch". Alice and I always sang that part together and a few minutes passed before we were done laughing and actually greeted each other.

"Bella you look hot, I love what you did with your hair, I'm teaching you well young grasshopper!"

I couldn't help but snicker at her horrible Chinese accent at the last part "Why yes master, I guess you are."

" Okay enough with corny karate kid lines, I hear we have new eye candy here at Forks High and I know you never met them but Jasper and Rose moved back to town cause their mom couldn't stand another year in Texas."

Apparently Jasper and Rosalie Hale had lived in Forks until about five years ago when they moved to Texas. Alice had grown up with them and was super excited about having them back in Forks.

"Well I can't wait to meet them and eye candy, please elaborate."

"Okay so remember how I told you my dad was looking for a new surgeon? He hired this really amazing doctor Carlisle Cullen and he has two sons that are hot hot hot! And they happen to be like football prodigies, though I doubt they can bring our football team out the gutter. Anyway my mom and I went over to meet them because my father insisted and Carlisle's wife, Esme is so sweet and gorgeous, I have yet to see the boys but if they take after their parents whoo wee"

Well I understand her enthusiasm; Forks was seriously lacking in the hot boy area but still knowing Alice she could over exaggerate when it came to matters such as this. Before I could even ask for more details we were in the school parking lot. I opened the door and felt like I was surrounded by humming bees, the amount of low busing was to be expected after a summer's worth of catching up to do. Just as I grabbed my bad and swung it over my shoulder Alice shrieked.

"Bella this is Rose omg isn't she just gorgeous, look at you Rose wtf I'm jealous!?" I Turned around to easily one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She had honey blonde hair that curled gently right under her breast; her eyes were a deep blue and looked almost navy. She was wearing a white tank top under a gray cardigan and the cutest brown wedge boots. My eyes traveled down her body and she was something straight out of a pin up girl magazine. I must have been staring for a while because her smile was slowly turning into a scowl. Shit, she must think I'm sizing her up, when I was actually checking her out.

"Fuck you're hot." I felt my blush under my checks as I realized how gay I sounded, not that I had a problem with gay people I just didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "Shit I mean beautiful, hi I'm Bella". Nice save asshole. She and Alice busted out laughing and suddenly I heard a deep chuckle; I turned left and saw who had been described as the infamous Jasper. I swear the way Alice had described him, you would have though she was in love but I wouldn't blame her he was extremely handsome. Alice insisted that they were only twelve when he left and that it as nothing more than friendship.

"I like you already, and obviously I'm Rose and this is my idiot brother Jasper." She replied with a smile. I was relieved that she had a sense of humor, refreshing for someone as beautiful as her. Jasper however sported a frown at the comment she made.

"Don't worry Jaz I know you're not an idiot." Hmmm something about the way Alice was looking at Jasper made me smirk. She was totally flirting. I glanced at Jasper and he was actually blushing, oh god I see where this is going. Rose just gave me a knowing look and shook her head "Ok enough chit chat let's get inside and find our classes, promise we'll meet up together for lunch."

We all agreed to meet for lunch and headed for our different classes. My first period was AP English, perfect way to start each day. My English teacher Mr. Llewellyn introduced himself and gave an outline of the year's curriculum, he seemed like the type to read Hemingway in front of his fire place while smoking a cigar. He even introduced the class to the ridiculous beard that he was growing out, needless to say this would be my favorite class.

We weren't doing much of anything with it being the first day of class so I let my eyes wonder around the room and saw mostly familiar faces. Mike Newton was sitting three seats behind me so I gave him a subtle wave. Mike was considered the school jock which was pitiful because he was average looking and had minute athletic ability. Last year he had asked me to Jr prom and thankfully that was the same weekend I was visiting my mom, he and Jessica ended up going and have been an item ever since.

I would have been bummed out about missing the dance but Jake had taken me to his so I didn't miss out on the experience. I looked to the front left corner and noticed a face I'd never seen, a face that had a beautiful chiseled jaw and piercing green eyes. Just as our eyes met the bell rang but our stare lingered for a few uncomfortable seconds before he started getting up and I followed suit.

My next class was sociology with Angela, she was so easy going and I couldn't be happier that we were seated next to each other. "Bella I missed you so much what's new ?How's the pack." I had brought Angela to a few bonfires before she and her family left to Vancouver to vacation for the rest of the summer. She even hit it off with Seth over the summer but I'm sure it was just a drunken summer fling.

"The pack is in total football mode as always, and nothing has changed, but as for you how's Eric?" I replied with a wink. Angela's blush could have put a red rose to shame"

"Oh my god Bella shut up, I hate you! Eric and I have a completely plutonic relationship and nothing more." I knew better than to believe that. saved Angela with an introduction to the course before I could tease her some more. I could tell this was going to be a long class to endure everyday, I had no interest in studying human behavior, especially in this high school.

Science, Calc and Forensics flew by and finally it was time for lunch. I headed over to the burger bar and got a Philly cheese steak with a peach Snapple, this should suffice. I skimmed the cafeteria and spotted Alice, Jasper, Rose, Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike in the north east corner. Before I could take my next step I saw his green eyes intense and focused on a conversation he was having with Tyler and the rest of the football team. I took this opportunity to let my eyes take in his full beauty, his hair was a rusty brown and a tangled mess that was somehow sexy. His skin was flawless and when he snickered at a joke Tyler had made, I damn near felt a chill run down my spine. Now in motion, my eyes were fixated on his slender yet muscular shape, finally I peeled my eyes off of him and sat down next to Rose and Alice.

Rose turned to me "Are you staring at Emmett because he is the hottest specimen to walk god's green earth!" To the left of my beautiful eye candy was a huge guy who had the cutest dimples and short dark hair; I'm assuming that's who she was referring to.

"Uhh actually I was looking at both of them, who are they?"

"That is the eye candy I was telling you about, the skinny one is Edward and the big one is Emmett, they did not disappoint." The look on Jasper's face suggests he disliked the ending comment Alice made but I decided to go on as if I didn't notice. Edward was wearing a fitted white tee with a flannel over it and a navy blue beanie. Emmett was wearing a gray, sleeveless football t shirt and both of them seemed to be wildly popular already.

"Emmett's in my Gym class and apparently him and Edward are going to rectify the pathetic football team, if I dare call it a team." I could tell that Rose was excited about seeing Emmett looking sweaty and hot in gym class, suddenly my mind wondered to Edward all sweaty and glistening .. what is wrong with me I've been acting like a perv all day.

"Ha well good luck with that, Jaz didn't you play football in Texas you should totally try out!" Alice chimed in while beaming at Jasper.

"Yeah I did, maybe I'll consider being as there is nothing else to do in this town, might as well get a hobby."

"Yay! Me, Bella and Rose can get all dressed up each game and come see you, it'll be so fun!"

There Alice was once again volunteering my time not that I wouldn't want to go but I can see her now trying to convince us to form a human poster with letter on our stomachs'. No way was that happening. I listened vaguely as Jasper confirmed with Alice that he would try out for her. There really was no way to say no to Alice. Once again I was fixated on Edward as he drank his Gatorade and watched his Adams apple bob as he tilted his head back. Why was this such an erotic experience for me? Apparently Rose noticed my little non peep show and whispered to me.

"Try not to drool Bella" Was I drooling? No I wiped my mouth and nothing was there. Bitch.

"I wasn't starring I'm just thinking about class and stuff." Rose giggled and narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever you say Bella boo." She was on to my pervy day dream. I was not ashamed either, how often do you get to ogle over a hot boy in Forks? Never. So I was going to take advantage of it as long as I could.

Lunch was officially over and I only had one more class left, of course the most dreaded one of them all, Gym. I almost fell flat on my face walking down to the gym, I figured this was Gods own form of foreshadowing. As soon as I saw my gym class I wanted to run the opposite direction. Leave it to me to be put in the gym class with the majority of the football team. Without a doubt this was going to be a testosterone filled battle each day. The fact that I lacked any form of athleticism made me realize I would be embarrassing myself on a daily bases, might as well except it now Swan.

Coach Leighton let us chose our lockers and told us the sports we'd be playing this year, each one getting more lethal as the list advanced. Another 3o minutes later and I was free to go home, I damn near jetted to the parking lot and Alice was waiting for me. As soon as we were safe in her car I drilled her with the one question I need an answer to

"So are you going to go ahead and make this official with Jasper or are you two going to play it coy and oblivious?" the biggest smile grazed Alice's face.

"Bell you know me too well. I admit he is gorgeous and it feels like he never left but you know I'll have to see how he feels about me and anyway it's his first year back give him time to adjust."

"Alice I know he feels the same way, did you see that blush and the way he committed to trying out all just because you thought it would fun."

"We'll see" she replied with a wink. "So what did you think of the Cullens?"

"I think they're both very attractive, and it seems as if Rose is ready to jump Emmett's bone." We started hysterically laughing at this obvious statement. "I don't really know them yet obviously but I have English and gym with Edward."

"That's cool. Have you seen the other new kid James?" James didn't sound familiar and I'm pretty sure I would recognize a new face.

"No what does he look like?"

"He has blue eyes and blondish hair that was gelled back, he looks like the total bad boy type." Bad boy? In forks ? well good luck with that.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for him tomorrow."

We pulled up to my house and agreed that tomorrow we would take my car. It was barely 3 o'clock so it was too early to start dinner for Charlie. So in the meantime I chose my outfit for tomorrow which of course would have to be approved by Alice. Just as a sat on my bed to listen to my iPod my phone beeped.

**Hey Thumper how was the first day back? – Jake**

Thumper was the name I acquired over the year due to my constant falling that would result in a loud thump.

Just fine jerk off, how was yours? – Bella

**Aww don't be like that you big baby, and mine was epic. I was greeted with opened arms and people didn't insult me, like you. The pack is stoked for game season this year I can feel it in the air it's gonna be fucktastic – Jake**

Fucktastic? Maybe you should spend less time on the field and more time hitting the books… - Bella

**Hahah Bella laugh it up, anyway bonfire on Friday, bring whoever, where going to party hard ;) – Jake**

Cool see you then and don't you wink at me Jacob Black- Bella

**Sorry **** I'll try harder next time .. maybe- Jake**

Just what I needed after the first week back a bonfire with Jake and the pack. I'd invite Alice and Rose so that Rose could meet everyone. Some time with Jake wouldn't hurt either, I kinda missed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was almost ready I figured I'd keep it basic with friend fish. Charlie was due home any minute and he was always satisfied with whatever I made. Two minutes later he came walking through the door and hung his belt behind the door.

"Smells good Bells, I knew there was a reason to keep you around."

"I'm so gracious you did." He plopped on the couch and before I could even set the plates he was taking a long sip of beer, as he did every day. I placed his plate in front of him and sat down and went to work on my own food.

"How was school?" I was waiting for him to ask and was surprised it had taken him this long.

"Fine except for gym as always, the Hales move back but you know them. We have a couple new students"

"Speaking of knew student have you met these Cullen kids, I met their father today down at the hospital there was a small accident out on the blind road." No I hadn't actually met the Cullens, more specifically Edward but hell I wanted to do more than meet him.

"Yea I saw them I have a few classes with one of them, they seem nice."

"We'll see soon enough." Just like dad, guilty until proven innocent.

I cleaned up our food and headed up stair to unwind for the night. I had a text from my mom asking general questions about my day. I answered her and said goodnight promising I'd call her at some point this week.

The next morning I woke up and dressed in an oversized cream sweater with leggings. I had no time for breakfast today and of course Charlie was at work already. It was about a 4 minute drive to Alice's house when I pulled up she was outside already. Someone was dressed to impress, she was wearing a tight black sweater dress with black high boots and a subtle red lipstick.

"Someone's trying to give Jasper a heart attack." she giggled and insisted she liked to look nice for herself. I knew that was true but Alice always brought out the heavy artillery when she wanted something.

Once again we met up with Jasper and Rose before heading into English. Today's lesson started with handing out _The Great Gatsby_ and general notes about rhetoric, syntax, and diction. I wasn't the only one who noticed Ben, the boy who sat next to me, was struggling to see the smart board.

"Ben would you like your seat to be closer to the board?" Mr. Llewellyn asked his voice full of concern.

"Please, that would help a lot, I forgot my contacts today."

"No problem" He surveyed the room before landing on Edward. "Mr. Cullen, would you mind changing seats with Ben?"

"Nope I don't mind" Next thing I knew Edward was sitting right next to me and he smelled like expensive cologne. Oh yes. He turned left and smirked at me with a head nod; I returned the gesture and turned back into Mr. Llewellyn's lecture. I felt the overwhelming urge to lean over and run my hand through his bronze hair but reframed and was luckily saved by the bell.

I sat in the same place in the cafeteria as I did yesterday in between Rose and Alice. Rose was telling Alice something while looking so animated.

"So he was checking me out while we played badminton, and I was pretending like I didn't see him when I so did, but you have to play it cool and act like you don't even notice it. Then when we were heading back toward the locker room he came up to me." Her voice raised 5 octaves by time she was done speaking.

"Well don't stop, what the hell did he said?!" Alice was just as excited as Rose. To be honest I was curious at this point too. Rose turned to both of us and continued.

"He was like 'good back hand you got there'" then I was like 'why thank you I'd be happy to show you my back.. backhand of coarse' then he laughed and winked at me and said 'private lessons maybe?' then I said 'maybe, maybe not depends on your performance in class tomorrow. See you then.' Then I walked away without hearing his response, and I know he was staring at my ass. He so wants me.

At this point Alice was clapping and giggling while Rose just smirked as her plan to fuck Emmett was set in place. "Rose you're like a pro I can't believe he came up to you already. I know he wants you, I mean duh why wouldn't he!"

I looked across the room and found Edward's eyes immediately. We shared a couple of seconds starring at each other before I looked over to Emmett. "Speaking of the devil , Rose, Emmett's starring at you right now." She looked up and gave Emmett a flirty look for just a second then flipped her hair and continued her conversation with Alice and Jasper. Emmett just smiled and shook his head at his brother who seemed to find the whole exchange funny.

I prepared for gym knowing that we were playing badminton thanks to Rose. I was playing against Tyler Crowley and thankfully he went easy on me but still crushed me by eight points, which was the better of my record. Next I played Lauren who just like me had no interest so called a draw and I gave her the win by default, less physical activity the better. Before heading to the locker room Tyler called me over.

"Bella don't forget about the prep rally for the first game next Saturday" I knew there was a pep rally but why Tyler was reminding me I had no idea. I mean we were friends and went to the same parties sometime but it's not like we kept in contact. I figured he must be telling everyone about it, the whole team seemed to have new life this year.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't let me miss it for the world, I'll be there."

"Good we could go all the way this year, you have to see Em and Edward out on the field." Oh trust I would miss it for the world.

"That's good to hear Tyler, see ya tomorrow." I gave him a smile and went to change.

On my way to the parking lot my usual route was blocked of. Apparently some girl fainted while donating to the blood drive today. Just the thought had me wanting to follow suit, I couldn't even see blood without getting dizzy. So I cut back through the gym and walked around the outside to get to the lot. I noticed the football team warming up for what I assume was the first official practice on the field. Edward's hair looked almost auburn in the sun; he threw a perfect spiral across the whole field. I didn't know much about football but I knew enough from Charlie that Edward had just thrown an amazing pass. I was even more surprised to see that Jasper had caught the pass with ease, well who would have thought.

When I reached the car Alice and Rose where waiting." Bella do you mind giving Rose a ride, Jasper has practice and needs the car to get back home."

"Of course I'll give you a ride Rose you're apart of sorority now, we just have to brand you." She laughed and we all jumped in. "Speaking of Jasper I just saw him catch a crazy spiral from Edward Cullen."

"See I knew Jasper would be great, he can do anything!" Alice looked out the window smiling while I shot Rose a look through my rearview mirror, I knew she was about to comment.

"Hey Alice just want to let you know I'm totally okay with you fucking my brother, I approve." Alice spun around in her seat to face Rose and her cheeks were on fire.

"Rose I didn't.. we don't .. it's not .. I don't want to fuck Jasper, shut up!" embarrassed did not even begin to describe the look on her face.

"Alice we're your friends you don't have to deny what we already know" I laughed.

"Ok fine, maybe I think he's kinda beautiful, and smart, and sexy, and nice, and talented, and perfect. You two better not say a single word do you hear me? I'll kill you I swear I will." Alice was not joking at all when she made that threat we both nodded and started laughing.

"So Bella no one catch your eye yet?" Rose teased with a smirk.

"No not yet but I'll keep an open mind." I replied sarcastically.

"No worries you still have Jake." Alice knew about Jake and I's flirtatious relationship.

"Who is Jake is he your boyfriend? Why the hell didn't you tell me? When can I meet him?" Rose looked kind of pissed that she didn't know this bit of information.

"No Jake is just my friend, and actually I was going to invite you both to the reservation on Friday for a bonfire."

"Sounds like fun we're in." Alice had a habit of committing people into things without their consent.

"So guess you'll meet him then." I pulled up to Rose's colonial style house it was a good size and had the cutest bird bath on the front lawn.

"Yup see you bitches tomorrow, thanks for the ride Bella."

Later once I was home I ordered Chinese for Charlie and me because I really didn't feel like cooking. I started reading _The Great Gatsby_ even though I read it already, it couldn't hurt. I must have fallen asleep, when I looked at the clock it was after 9. I heard the game on downstairs and said goodnight to Charlie before I knocked out for the second time.

EPOV

As soon as I woke up I smelled Bacon and pancakes. Fuck yes, I had an awesome mother. I sat on the edge of the bed and raked my hand across my face and looked down. Goddamn morning wood made me feel like a pubescent tween. After leaking the dragon I headed downstairs hoping Emmett hadn't made it downstairs first. His bear ass could eat a whole family breakfast by himself if mom let him. I hated how bright everything was in this fucking house. My mom insisted on having a glass wall right when you came down the stairs "so the natural light could wake you up." She was an evil woman.

Of coarse my monkey of a brother had his ass planted in one of the bar stools and had crumbs all over the white granite. Fucking slob. "Hey Emmett how about tomorrow I put your food in a bowl and take you out for a morning piss, that seems more fitting." He threw a piece of bacon at me which I dodged due to my superior reflexes.

"Fuck you Eddie, I thought you loved me." I hated when he pouted like that, It just looked so weird being that he weighed like a ton.

"Emmett watch your mouth! Oh and Edward are you going to stand there and not even greet your mother good morning. Is that how you repay me for 17 years of love?" My mom was now standing at the stove with her arms crossed waiting for my answer. She could be a tough ass when she wanted. I crossed the room gave her a bear hug and I smacking kiss.

"That's more like it. Are you hungry sweetie? Are you still sore from practice?" mom was now rubbing my shoulders and checking any sore spots. I grabbed my plate and a glass of milk.

"Don't worry mom its fine, I'm a professional remember?" she smiled and her green eyes instantly relaxed. I loved see my mom smile especially when she had her caramel hair out that circled her face that was shoulder length.

"Oh please professional my ass, you would be nothing without me Eddie boy." Emmett was now standing on the counter top beating his fist across his chest. Mom went from companionate to killer in 2.5 seconds.

"Emmett Cullen have you lost your mind?! Get your ass off on my clean counter top and go get ready for school before I come up there and make you!" she was now slapping Emmett on the ass with her spatula.

"Mommy stop! I'm going sheesh don't be so mean." He was running off to the stairs with his hands on his ass. I enjoyed that way more than I should have.

"Honey I think I'm a little jealous of that spanking session." I almost puked as my father walked in from the living room and started tonguing it down with mom.

"Be good and maybe you can have one too " god did she actually just wink at him. Yeah, breakfast was now done.

"Hey dad thanks for killing my appetite." he smiled and said good morning and asked routine questions about if I'd felt and pain or soreness.

"I feel perfect dad, I'm going to get ready now."

I showered and wrapped the towel around my waist while I styled my hair. I don't know what this shit my mom bought is supposed to do but it keeps my hair soft as fuck so it was fine. Today I was wearing a plain black v neck, jeans, and a leather jacket. I walked down to hall to asshole's room to see if he was ready. I busted open the door and there he was fully dressed looking at his ass in a full length mirror.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making sure my ass looks up to par in these sweats, what do you think?" One thing about Emmett he had no shame.

"I think you should get that ass in the car before I leave it."

"Let's take my car today, I'm ready let's go."

Ten minutes later we were waiting in the parking lot too early to go inside. Only a few car we here but more were filing in each minute.

"Look there she is E." I looked in the general direction and saw Bella from English class, standing with two other girls I didn't know. Right next to them was Jasper from the team, he was one of the best players on our team and I couldn't believe he had never seriously played.

"Which one? And are you referring to the girl from gym?"

"The hot blonde one her name is Rose, Casper is her brother. Man she is so hot, the things I would do to her, but she's all feisty and shit I like it." I rolled my eyes at the inability for my brother to use another word rather than hot. He never had a problem getting girls in Chicago, hell he flew through girls actually, but I never heard him talk about a girl he never fucked.

"Well I guess she is friends with Bella from my English and gym class" I looked at Bella from head to toe. She had on a navy blue long sleeve shirt that clung to her body and highlighted her curves, all of them. Her hair was dark brown and wavy down her back. She was beautiful, I hadn't really noticed before but now that I did I couldn't stop looking.

"Stop being a pussy and let's go talk to them." What the hell am I supposed to say to her. I guess you could start with a hello asshole.

"Shut up fucker, let's go then." Getting out of the car I was oddly nervous, it's not like I was about to make a speech or something what the fuck was wrong with me. Emmett was jolly as ever strutting over to the yellow Porsche with not a care in the world. Everything was so easy for him. Bella spotted me first; I flashed her a smile and the rest of them were looking our way.

"Hey Casper the ghost how the fuck are ya?" Emmett had his massive arm around Jasper as if they'd known each other for a lifetime. The dark haired short girl was giggling and Bella had a smile that instantly made me smile.

"Emmett you big fuck you're going to break me" Jasper whined while trying to break his hold.

"Don't be a wuss in front of all these beautiful girls cowboy, speaking of which good morning Rose I Don't believe I know your friends here." Emmett and Rose were now gaping flirtatiously at each while I starred at Bella.

"Hello Emmett, this is Bella and Alice and I assume this is your brother?" Rose countered as she raised her eye brow I see what he meant about her being feisty.

"Yea that's my weaker less attractive brother Edward." Really fucker?

"Sorry everyone can't weigh 300 pounds fat ass." I answered as I elbowed him. Bella had her hand over her mouth to try and hide her smile. Emmett obviously was upset about the fat comment.

"Not cool Eddie, you know I have self-esteem problems." He poked out his bottom lip and crossed his arm. The bell rang and we were all going to be late to class.

"Well your self-esteem is about to get a lot worse when I kick your ass in badminton." She turned away and Emmett immediately followed her. Jasper and Alice left leaving just Bella and I.

"Shall we?" I turned to Bella and she walked next to me through the door way. "You look nice today" wait did I just blurt that out. Oh well who cares it was true. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"Thanks, you should be complementing Alice she dresses me." she chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll be sure to do that." we walked into class a couple minutes late but our teacher didn't seem to care. I sat next to Bella in my new seat and turned back to put my backpack on my chair. Newton, second string quarterback now that I was here, was glaring the shit out of me I gave him a head nod and turned around.

Class was quite boring as we reviewed the first five chapters of _The Great Gatsby_. I kept glancing and smiling at Bella as she did the same. It was like playing eye tag and made me feel like I was in 5th grade. We had yet to have an actual conversation and I was dying to know more about her. When we stood up to go to our next class Bella caught her foot oh her chair and tumbled right into me.

"Bella if you wanted to get close to me all you had to do was ask." I knew I was being an asshole but it was too cute to see her blush.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't resist." She got up smiled and went to her next class while I just starred at the spot she was standing in. My next class was forensics, which was awesome because the teacher was so laid back we could basically do what we wanted so long as we looked studious. I happen to have this class with Jasper; I was relieved that I had someone to talk to.

"Hey Edward next time your pet attacks me like that I might have to euthanized him." The fact that Emmett had been referred to as a dog twice before 11 am made me laugh.

"Emmett is like a 2 year old stuck in a 30 year old body, he can't help it."

As we were joking and talking about yesterdays practice I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a big pair of tits. As I looked up the girl had bleach blonde wavy hair and a blinding smile.

"Umm hello." Who the hell was this bombshell?

"Hi I'm Tanya you're Edward right?" she batted her eye lashes and leaned forward on my lab table, basically asking me to stare at tits, so I took the invitation.

"Yes I am nice to meet you, what's up?"

" I just wanted to welcome you to the school, you and Jasper here are kind of a big deal, not too often when get a new students that looks like you." she winked and flipped her hair to one side. "By the way welcome back Jasper, anyway I was going to invite you guys to this small gathering at my place on Friday to kick the school year off." I glanced at Jasper he looked just as shocked as me.

"Well we have practice but I guess after I could come by." she brightened up immediately and bounced up and down making her tits giggle.

"Great and bring your brother too, you guys can meet my twin sisters it'll be fun, see you around" And with that she was across the room back to her lab table.

"What just happened?" As if I know Jasper.

"Well looks as if Tanya wants us and Emmett to make an appearance at her party, wanna go?"

"Nothing better to do" he was right. I learned quickly that this town was nothing like Chicago where there was always something to do.

Next thing I knew it was time to lunch and I couldn't be happier I was fucking starving. Emmett of coarse had 4 trays of food and a litter of sprite. I swear he was a food tank.

"How was gym, get your ass kicked?" Emmett got this look on his face that looked like a kid in a candy store. Who was this guy and what did he do with my brother.

"Rose was going hard as ever but I killed her, it was a close game though. She even threw her racquet at me she was so mad, see." Emmett exposed his shoulder and sure enough there was a huge black and blue forming on his arm. He was happy about this, what a weirdo.

Jasper was still sitting at the table with Alice, Bella, and Rose so I called him over to spare the girl talk. "Jasper, you should sit with us and spare yourself of all the girl gossip going on over there."

"You're right thanks for saving me." he slapped me on the back and jumped into the conversation naturally. Bella was eating a huge burger listening to Rose talk angrily. No doubt about her losing to Emmett. She laughed and almost choked, I got up to get myself a drink out of the vending machine. When I turned I was greeted by a pale looking Bella.

"Here take my drink I'll buy another." She clearly needed a drink after her almost death experience.

"No its fine I can get my own." she smile meekly. No, no, no I wanted her to drink right now she needed to clear her throat.

"It's peach Snapple, everyone loves peach Snapple." I put it in her hand and waited for her to drink. She exhaled loudly but took it and murmured thanks. I turned feeling victorious walking back to the table.

"Oh Em Friday we're going to a Party at Tanya Denali's house."

"Sweet finally some action in this town, is she the one with the sisters?"

"Yea that's her, she wants to introduce us." It was going to be a good night.

"Sweet I'll introduce her to something all right, it's been forever since I got some." He winked and gestured while making hip thrust. There was my piggish brother I knew and loved.

Badminton was always one of my least favorite gym activities. It was like fake tennis like who the fuck invented this shit. All I wanted to do was get to practice and start throwing. On the field I felt complete I knew I was good enough to go pro , so moving to this shit town made me mad at first but we were starting to show progress. Emmett was clearly the best linebacker and with Jasper receiving we had a pretty decent system if the rest of the team could keep up. We would be ready to kick ass for the homecoming as far as I was concerned.

In the locker room I only needed to change into my pads and cleats but I joined Tyler and Mike by the door to wait for Em and Jasper. "Bella looked pretty good today, I just might go after that." The fuck were this dicks talking about Bella for?

"Ha good luck with that Tyler been there done that" Had he really done that? Bella didn't seem like the type to give handouts, but hell id just met her.

"Sure you have Mike just keep boning Jessica and keep Bella in your dreams while I'm fucking her." I'd enough of this shit, time to interrupt these horny no good fuckers.

"You both won't be fucking anything if you don't get your asses out to practice, now." I'd been here less time than both of them and was already captain. Tyler seemed to be un-phased when coach made the announcement but Mike however had been pissed. That would explain the death stare he gave me while they both exited. I followed behind and the rest of the team was there within five minutes. We started running some practice drills and as I got ready to release I saw Bella walking pass the field toward the parking lot.

She was walking with her face looking up toward the sun seeming to savoir every moment. She must have been accustomed to sun before coming to Forks. She pulled hair into a ponytail which caused her to expose her ivory stomach. It was like she was moving in slow motion, I saw Newton basically eye rapping her so decided to let my throw drift left to Newton's head. He looked around so I dropped my hands and pretended to be obliviously to my "slip."

After practice Emmett and I walked to the car, parked next to us was a silver BMW. Heading towards the car was the three Denali sisters coming from cheer practice. All three of them were half naked and now closing in on the cars.

"Edward, Emmett hi these are my sister Irina and Kate." All three of them looked the same but each had different hair. Kate's was pin straight, Irina wore hers in a bun, while Tanya's was wavy.

"Hello ladies I'm Emmett Cullen, nice to see all of you" he now ad a shit eating grin starring at Kate. His attention did not go unnoticed because she was eye fucking the shit out of him. Finally after a few uncomfortable moments she spoke.

"You're coming to our part on Friday right? I'm really looking forward to having some fun." At this point she might as well have just asked to be fucked. She was biting her lip looking at Emmett up and down.

Emmett returned her stare and winked "Hell yes we'll bring some kegs, I'm looking forward to it."

"Great." All three of them answered and stared giggling while getting in the car.

Once in the car Emmett did not hold back "Eddie did you see the tits on Kate, she wants me. She practically was begging for it." Yes Kate was pretty, but she was just another girl that wanted a good fuck. Tanya too. I meant they came to the rights place, but still that's all it would be, no strings attached.

"Yea I know I like this town a little more now." I was starting to be concerned with the lack of ass I'd be getting here, that would be a problem.

As soon as I walked in the house I could smell the penne alla vodka filled the air. Mom called out to us from the kitchen "Go wash your hands my stinky boys dinner is ready."

Emmett was at the table before I could even bring my shit up to my room. For dinners mom liked to sit in the dining room. It had 20 foot ceilings with a modern style chandelier that was made of different sized glass squares. This was nothing compared to the formal dining room that could seat ten people, while this one held four.

Dad walked through the front door looking tired as hell, but that immediately faded when he saw mom." Honey how was the hospital today, you look tired." She took his cheeks in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'm all better now." He ducted and covered her face in kisses. I looked away from the giggling mess that was my mother. They were pushing 50 and still seemed to have an active sex life. Now I really need to get laid, no way my dad was going to be getting more ass than me.

The pene was fucking amazing as usual and Emmett let it be known with a belch that echoed through the dining room. Mom then proceeded to slap him with a wooden spoon while he whined. Same old, same old. Dad and I usually had our own conversation until they were done bickering.

"How was school today son?" My dad was always asking about my day, not in a generic Brady bunch way, but he actually cared. I knew that I could go to him for anything.

"Schools going good so far, me and Em are going to a party Friday, should be fun." dad must have heard the anticipation in my voice; he raised his eyebrow at the word fun.

"Edward you and Emmett are old enough to make your own decisions, I just hope you two are being safe and mindful of how you treat women." Jesus he didn't have to make us sound like manwhores, I mean Emmett sure was but I wasn't, I just enjoy coatis as much as the next man.

"Dad spare me on the speech, we treat our females very nicely." I couldn't help but laugh at how true that statement was in a sexual aspect. He picked up on my double meaning and shook his head with a smirk.

"Anyway, I met the chief the other day he says his daughter is in your grade, do you know an Isabella?" Of coarse I knew Bella's dad was the police chief everyone in town knew that bit of information.

"Yea she prefers to be called Bella I think, we have some classes together she's a cutie, that's about all I know."

"Edward don't you go around making trouble with the police chiefs daughter or so help me god –" he was now starting to turn a little red. What the fuck did he think I was going to do to her? Why would I hurt her?

"Dad chill the fuck out, I said she was cute not that I was going to fuck her or something, relax." Not that I didn't think about in what she was wearing today. I chuckled as he returned to his former self.

He eyed me warily "Well I never know with you." I felt myself tense at his comment. " Son I didn't mean it like that I just want you to be careful when you're making decision that could affect—" he was now rambling trying to justify his comment.

"Its fine dad I know what you mean, I'm being careful, I promise." I gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder so he knew I was really over it.

It was getting late and I wanted to be alert in the morning for a workout with Em. We made it a habit to work out before school at least 3 times a week. Before I turned out the light on my nightstand I picked up my copy of _The Great Gatsby_ and started reading, Mr. Llewellyn said we'd be doing an activity over the next few days to take a break from his lecturing, thank god. After a couple of chapters I decided to call it a night thinking how much better this town was than I expected.

* * *

**Thoughts? Oh and sorry if my grammar sucks it will improve with time, pinky swear!**


	2. Chapter 2: Last Night Was Mad Real

**A/N: Okay so this chapter gets a little dirty but unfortunately the boys are thinking with their penis' instead of their brains... I wont say anymore. I hope you get a real sense of Edward and his confusion. Confusion? Yeah I guess. Love or hate my story so far? Leave a review, I'd love to hear some ideas. Oh yea before I forget Stephanie Meyer's gave birth to this monster, I just feed it..**

* * *

Driving into school we took my Volvo instead of Emmett's Hummer, shit was awesome but it was horrible on gas, and mom hated that it was not environmentally friendly. This time we arrived right at 8:15 sparing any social time we would have to talk with friends. My legs were on fucking fire from the morning workout but pain means you're doing it right, or that's what Emmett always says, I doubt he ever felt pain from anything physical.

I was the last one in class and Mr. Llewellyn was still setting up. Bella was sitting at our table twirling her hair daintily looking bored. She was wearing a black off the shoulder blouse with tight denim jeans and black boots. Her hair was curled and cascading down her back. Her makeup was subtle aside from her dark smoky eyes. I wanted nothing more than to attack her neck with my tongue and then other places. Where these urges came from I had no idea but she looked beautiful not just sexy or hot.

I sat down in my seat and turned.

"Morning Bella." I smirked at her. She was no fool she knew I was starring the shit out of her, but she acted oblivious to that fact. She just bit her lip and nodded.

"How nice of you to join us Cullen." She teased while keeping her head slightly turned away from me.

"Wouldn't want to keep the fans waiting you know." She chuckled and just shook her head

Mr. Llewellyn finally started class and called our attention. "Today we're going to start our discussion on _The Great Gatsby_, for this project everyone will be paired but the pairs must be gender opposite. So most of you can just pair with who's next to you" That means I'd be working with Bella, I won't complain with the way she's looking right now. "Today you all with be talking about lust, I want each of you to define it then shared with your partner and discuss perspective. After you do this talk about how this theme is relevant and prevalent in _The Great Gatsby_."

Talking to Bella about lust while fighting the urge to mount her in front of my whole English class, how the fuck was I supposed to do this. A couple of minutes passed and I think I'd had my definition of lust so I turned to Bella and she seemed ready too.

"So guess I'll start." Bella turned her chair to me and exhaled deeply waiting for me to speak. "Well lust is nothing new to me." I paused realizing how much of a douchebag I sounded like. "Lust to me is an overwhelming feeling that can be exhilarating and hot." I took a moment to admire the shape of her lips. They were pouty, pink, and perfect. I wanted them. "You let your senses take control rather than your mind, it's animalistic and raw." At this point I realized we had moved so close to each other that I could smell the vanilla perfume coming off of her. I licked my lips and continued, "but the best part about lust is the wonder, the challenge. Not knowing how the other person feels makes it all the better."

I was not feeling extremely warm and horny as I stared at Bella as she stared at my lips then glance quickly to lap. I knew I was getting hard but it wasn't visible just yet, did Bella just check out my cock? This was going to be a lot harder than anticipated. She straightened up and put some distance between us.

"I agree with all of that but you left out a few aspects." She cleared her throat and looked down at her paper. "While lust is exciting, animalistic, and raw" she blushed as she repeated the words I had used. "Lust is temporary. Like anger, sadness, or any other emotion that passes. It is not constant, but the biggest downfall is that it is often confused with love. I do believe love can grow from lust, but more often than not it is detrimental. There are consequences the come from acting on impulse." I knew that better than anyone.

I could tell Bella was levelheaded and cautious from her perspective on lust. Yeah I knew she felt the intensity between us, I could see it in her eyes. She alluded to sexuality but she was not promiscuous in any way or form, that I could tell. Her innocent brown eyes conflicted with her feisty flare. I was truly intrigued and her confidence was so fucking sexy.

"Impulse has worked fine for millions of years you know Bella." I fiddled with my pen awaiting her response.

"Are you referring to the cavemen? Boy like girl. Boy hit girl on head. Boy get girl pregnant, now she is wife. Yea, I see no problem with that logic." She mimicked in a sarcastic tone and leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She was being a smart as and she knew it. I also found her smart ass reply to be hot as hell.

I let my eyes linger on her legs then her face. "Well I never heard the cavewomen complaining, that is if their husband did their job correctly." That was a very obvious sex reference but I didn't care nor could I help myself. Her top was gaping open due to her leaned over position, exposing the top of her right breast. I clearly wasn't subtle enough because she cleared her throat, but I didn't care that she knew I was looking. I glanced up and smiled at her sexily.

Bella was still blushing from my comment. "Huh well someone seems to be an expert on pre historic society."

"One of my many hobbies." I winked and thank god Mr. Llewellyn was quieting us down because I doubted I could keep sane at this point. Shit I was a horny mess and Bella wasn't helping with all her coy flirty shit and exposed skin.

Later on in Forensics Jasper and I were talking about plans for tonight. "Why don't you ride with Emmett and I, we're taking the hummer for the kegs." Emmett himself could take out a keg so he bought three not to even mention the bottles he got. He was sparing no expense to make sure everyone was immensely fucked up.

"Cool I bought some 12 packs and I'll have Rose and Alice come pick us up and bring the hummer back home." Did that mean Bella would be there too, those three were always together now.

"They're not going?"

"Nope there going to the res to meet up with some of Bella's friends, but Alice said they would come back and take my drunken ass home." I knew the res was some type of Indian land close by but who would Bella know from over there? I also knew that they were the defending tri- state champs. That would be changing this year if it was the last thing I did.

"That's really nice of Alice to offer." I wondered why she would be so concerned with Jasper getting home safely. I mean should could just be a good friend but I felt as if it were more than that. From what I knew about Alice she was always happy as hell but she was always beaming at him like some type of savior. They knew each other for years so maybe I was reading too much into it.

"What?" Jasper asked with a cautious look on his face, he knew what I was thinking. "I know what you're thinking Edward me and Alice are just best friends, we always have been. She looks out for me, I would do the same." He was starting to sound defensive so I put my hand up to placate him.

"Listen Jas, do I look like I have a vagina? I don't care to know the details of your friendship it was just a thought." I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry man it's just that everyone always assumes we're like fucking or something, it's not like that." He sounded frustrated and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"So what's the problem she's cute and seems to be into you, why not?" I seriously couldn't understand the dilemma.

"I don't want to just fuck her Edward; she's like my sister's best friend and mine. I'd be too weird." So that was the problem, he didn't want to lose her friendship if it didn't work out. That was reasonable enough.

"So you do want to fuck her?" I knew what he was saying but still wanted to be an asshole. He knew it.

"Shut the fuck up man, I'm done with this conversation." He shook his head and pouted.

"Good I feel like Oprah or some shit." We both laughed and continued talking about practice and plans for tonight.

By time lunch came I was starving. Mom had an early client this morning so she wasn't home to cook breakfast, though she did leave some instant oatmeal which Emmett ate for the both of us. It was pretty sad that between me, dad, and Emmett none of us could make an antiquate breakfast. Dad just settled for coffee and I took a protein bar to go.

Fat ass Emmett nearly catapulted me across the room with what was supposed to be a pat on the back. "You fucking dick that's my throwing arm, watch it." I sat down and took a bite of my pizza.

"God Eddie I forgot it's you're time of the month, damn you aunt flow." This fucking dick now had the entire table laughing and as hard as I tried I couldn't resist the smile that formed on my face.

"You're so pretty when you smile." Now he had gotten Jasper in on the joke. How the fuck was I going to stay with these two for hours at a time?

"Fuck you guys I need a drink, try not to eat my food like this morning Emmett." I glared at him, I was not joking about lunch today I was lacking nutrition.

As I walked over the vending machine I felt someone hot on my heels, so I turned when I inserted my dollar. Tanya was standing behind me wearing the smallest tank top I'd ever seen with super low jeans that let her belly ring hang out. Clearly she thought she lived in a different state, perhaps Florida? Like honestly it was below 60 degrees, where the fuck was she going?

"Hey you, we still on for tonight?" I didn't know what she meant by 'still on' but from the way she was looking up at me with her mouth parted I assumed it would be to my benefit to say yes.

"Yea, Jas and Em are coming too, we got a shitload of beer and stuff." I ran my hand through my hair and looked around to see Rose shooting daggers our way. What the hell was that about? I mean Emmett said she had a temper but I don't see why she was starring over here.

"Good you're going to have such a good time in me.. I mean with me. I just know it." Was she seriously stroking my arm, hard, with her entire hand like it was my cock? Tanya was clearly not shy about her sexuality, good less work for me. I couldn't help but feel a little off though.

"We'll see, text me the address, see ya." I turned and went back to the table. No doubt they had been watching the whole encounter.

"Whoa there E how's the arm I thought she was going to stroke it off." Em would of course make a comment , the others chimed in as he let out a booming laugh.

"Make sure you wrap your willy with that one Edward." Tyler laughed. Whatever, I didn't let their banter get to me, Tanya was a girl that wanted me, not a big deal.

Moments before the bell was about to ring Bella, Alice, and Rose all got up to throw away their food passing our table. Rose was first of the three; she scowled at the entire table lingering on me for an extra moment. Next was Bella and oddly enough she just didn't make eye contact at all, with anyone. The only normal one seemed to be Alice she just looked over to smile at Jasper, he returned the gesture and she giggled.

"Jasper what the hell is wrong with your sister, is she a demon?" she was seriously scaring the shit out of me, and it made me feel like a pussy.

"You'll learn not to get on her bad side, obviously someone has. She'll be over it in a couple hours, or weeks, it all depends." He seemed to think her tantrum was funny.

"She looks really hot when she's mad." Emmett had a wolfish grin on his face leaned back in his chair that only I recognized as him being deep in perverted thought.

Jasper turned to Emmett and his smile faded. "Not cool Em, keep my sister the fuck out of your dirty mind." He was only half joking.

Emmett raised his right hand "I was thinking about the national deficit, boyscout's honor." He was so full of shit and he knew it. Jasper seemed to return to normal and called him on his Bullshit. Knowing Emmett he was most definitely thinking of deflowering Rose. .. pun intended. That was the polite way of putting it. I really hoped he could keep his penis to himself because I actually really liked Jasper and felt like we were old friends. Back in Chicago Emmett had pissed off a fair amount of older brothers, not that any of them were a match for his big ass but still I didn't feel like that shit again.

Gym was intense now that we were playing for the championship. It was no surprise that Bella was the first one out, she had a serious issue with any sport, or walking for that matter. It made me laugh to see her face contour every time she walked into the gym. I kept winning tournament after tournament until it was just me and Tyler. After a long as volley I was ready to throw the game but finally Tyler fucked up and I won. The whole football team ambushed me and turned into a mosh pit. Bella was the only one picking up birdies so I decided to help her before changing.

"You're scoring an awful lot today huh?" What was that supposed to mean? I couldn't make out her tone, it sounded humorous mixed with something I couldn't put my finger on. She was bending over picking up a birdie so I couldn't see her face either.

"Ha uh thanks I try my best." She laughed dryly and threw the last one in the basket.

"Thanks for the help." she smiled but it wasn't full. Was something wrong with her? I wanted to ask but felt too pushy so I just went to put on my pads.

Practice was going fucking awesome. Everyone was hitting there marks and executing the plays perfectly, no doubt in my mind we would win the first game next week. I threw a spiral to Jasper in the pocket and her ran it 50 yards before Garrett caught up and sacked him. With a little more work Jasper would be making TD's left and right. I was so excited for this season. Practice was ended after a few words from coach.

Jasper was riding with us since Rose had his Camaro for the rest of the day at the res. He had told us that Rose had her own Mercedes but it was being worked on. I got my phone out of the glove compartment and saw I had a text..

**My address is 567 Midland Drive. I know you have practice but try not to keep me waiting or else I'll be very mad ;) - Tanya**

I showed the text to Emmett and he nearly crashed he was laughing so hard. "Damn Eddie what the hell did you do to this girl and I hope her sister is as willing as she is!"

"Someone's getting laid tonight." Jasper whistled.

"What kind of slut do you think I am, she hasn't even taken me out to dinner." We all howled as we slowed into Jaspers driveway.

"Don't be late you pussy we'll be back in an hour." Jasper just ignored his comment and flipped him the finger. Yup Jasper would fit in well with us.

Mom was polishing the fire place when we walked in. "My babies are home" she ran over to us and hugged us. "I didn't get to see you handsome men this morning let me make you a snack, come sit." There was no arguing with mom when she wanted to spend time with us, I didn't mind though she was so warm. She already had pizza bagels in the oven so they were ready as soon as we sat.

"Smells good mommy you made my favorite." Emmett snuggled into her hand.

"Aww my big baby, I know you love them so I made 50, which should be enough for you two." She rubbed his back. "What are you two doing tonight, you must have plans its Friday?"

"Yeah we're going to a party at this girl's hous.e" I replied with a mouthful of sauce and cheese.

"Uh –huh? What type of party?" mom was now crossing her arms, a sign that she was either mad or anxious.

"Don't worry mom it's just a bunch of people from school hanging out."

She nodded "So I don't have to tell you boys to be on your best behavior, right?" she started washing the baking sheet.

"Ma don't get your panties in a bunch, we are going to be perfect gentlemen, like you raised us." Emmett was now done with his 30 pizza bagels and wiped his mouth.

"Well we should start getting ready." I stood and gave her a kiss, Em followed, and we were off to the stairs.

"Make sure one of you pops your head in the bedroom when you're home, you know I can't sleep well if you're not here." She called from the kitchen I promised I would.

A hot shower was just what I needed. I let the water rundown my abs and disappear. I don't know how long I was in the shower but suddenly Emmett busted into my bathroom in his birthday suit.

"Get the fuck out Edward now, my bathroom has no hot water and my dick is shriveling from the ice water. He needs to be locked and loaded for tonight. Get out." My glass shower door left nothing to the imagination as Emmett pointed to his dick.

"You're fucking gross I'm getting out now, go to your own bathroom perv." He ran out butt naked and I was still too grossed out to move.

Once the blood started circulating though my dick again I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I debated brushing my hair, which I only did for Christmas and thanksgiving because mom made me. I decided to leave it alone as I always did.

I put on my Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix album and starting singing to Armistice. I decide to wear gray sweats with a black v neck and a backwards baseball cap. I wanted to be comfortable but look like a total bum. I grabbed my wallet and key to head to the stairs.

"Come on fucker let's roll." Emmett kicked open his room door and was at the top of the stairs. He looked like a douc bag with a sleeveless Giants tees and matching cap. They were his favorite team and he truly believed the team name was some type of manifested destiny.

Ten minutes later we were in front of Jasper's house and he was already outside with his beers. "I hope you're not a light weight Casper, no puking in the hummer if you are."

"Fuck off, you really can't even afford to lose anymore brain cells." Jasper was quick with him comebacks, Em finally met his match.

We pulled up to a huge brick house that had a golden rode gate that was wide open. It had a circled entry way and two huge French doors. The landscaping was perfect with not a leaf out of place. I had seen a lot of nice houses because of my mom's interior design but this was one of the nicest.

"Well well well this is fancy." Emmett cut the engine and I couldn't help but agree.

"Eleazar Denali is a senator for the state of Washington, which is why his is almost never home. Tanya had parties all the time when we lived here before. Her dad is the senator so no one bothers to complain about noise or drinking." Jasper seemed to remember the house and was not as taken back.

We could hear the music coming from the house so we grabbed the drinks and walked to the front doors. I rang the bell and Kate answered wearing a black leather dress that screamed kinky. Emmett would definitely be drooling any minute.

"Hi guys I'm so happy you came, come in." She moved out of the way and the entire house was dim with neon lights that ran through the base and top molding. There were at least fifty people here and most of which was the football team. There was a red cup on every flat surface and beer pong tables set up in the back of the living room past the atrium. To the right was the kitchen so we followed Kate in and set down the drinks.

"Emmett you carried those kegs all by yourself?" Kate approached Emmett who was now leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah hun, you like the guns." He flexed his arm and continued to stare at Kate's tits.

This guy…

She placed her hands on his chest "I love them, just how strong are you?" She leaned into him and put her other hand on his belt buckle while biting her lip.

Right then and there I turned to get a beer I, this was starting to sound like a porno and I just wanted to be drunk at this point. Jasper was right with me opening his beer.

"Did you just almost puke or is it just me?" Jasper was smiling as he sipped his beer.

"I will never be able to rid myself of that imagine, they might as well fuck right here." I looked over to the arch way and they were gone. "Where are they?"

"Kate offered to give him a private tour; right to her bedroom I'm sure, I'm surprised Tanya wasn't at the door to mount you."

"I'm in no rush it's still early, let's go mingle." I took a shot of vodka to speed up the process, beer was clearly not working fast enough. Tyler was sitting on the couch with Lauren in his lap but he called us over anyway to say hi. We talked with them for about 15 minutes when I heard Tanya call my name.

There she was wearing a tight tube top dress that had her tits spilling out; her dress barely covered her ass. Her blue eyes were piercing into me as she cat walked to me.

"Edward you made it." She threw her arms around my neck and almost lost balance so I placed my hand on her hip. "Do you want a drink? I already got a head start." She was giggling the whole time and clearly had a couple shots but was not drunk.

"Nope I'm good I helped myself I'll be needing more beer in a few though."

"Let's go upstairs to talk it's so loud down here." She skimmed the room and stopped when she found Irina in the kitchen. "Irina, där du kommer!" She came over to Tanya, Jasper and I.

"Irina, me and Edward are going to talk, you remember Jasper right? Edward wouldn't want to leave him alone."

"I do, come on Jasper let's get some more drinks." she placed her hand in his and Jasper didn't seem to mind and with that they were gone.

Tanya led me up the spiral stairs down a long hallway. "So what was that you were speaking to Irina?" I was really curious as to where they were from.

"That was Swedish, my mom was born in Sweden and came to America for modeling and then met my dad here. She mostly speaks to us in Swedish and my dad can understand it after all these years." That was pretty cool; her mom must be super-hot.

We got to her room at the end of the hall and she opened the door and led me in. Everything was red, black and silver, kind of what I expected. Suddenly the door was closed and her lips were on mine. She parted her lips and snaked her tongue into my mouth I was shocked at her urgency but kissed her back. She pushed me toward the plush bed that was covered in silk sheets and straddled my lap. I put my hands on her lower back and held her to me.

"Edward" she whispered while sucking on my neck. "I'm so happy you're here, låt mig behaga dig" she dropped to her knees and pulled down my sweats. This girl wasted no time. She took my hard cock into her mouth slowly until my head reached the back of her throat.

"Shit" I yelled out. It'd been at least 3 weeks since my penis had gotten any type of female contact. I was started to feel all my shots kick in and the two sensations felt great.

She started sucking my dick and letting her spit drape all over my length. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pushed her head down.

"Oh shit, right there, faster." She followed what I said and her grip got even tighter. She sped up her pace and I knew I was going to come soon.

"Don't stop, I'm …Fuuuuuuck" I pushed her head down and let mine fall back. I came in her mouth and felt kind of bad that I didn't give her any warning. I was now breathing heavy as fuck and released her head. She gulped loudly and smiled up at me. I gave her a weak smile and pulled up my pants.

"Umm well thanks for that." I'd gotten plenty of blow jobs but this felt different, I felt dirty for just sitting there while she threw herself at me. Tanya was hot but I hoped she knew this was all it was going to be, I didn't really even know her and she just sucked me off with no warning.

"No problem, it was my pleasure lets lay down." She laid back and patted the pillow next to hers. I guess I could lay but I wasn't really in the mood for anything more. One I was laying Tanya started sucking on my neck pretty fucking hard and I knew it was leave hickies but I felt bad telling her to get off of me. So if pleasing me made her happy I could I could deal. Kissing her didn't feel right, she was so hungry for me and I didn't share the same intensity but kissed her back anyway. After a couple of minutes of kissing, her hand roamed to my dick once again and she straddled me releasing her top all in one fluid movement.

I wasn't really into this but didn't want her to think I just wanted head and to leave. I let her feel my up while I pulled her panties to the side. She was grinding on my hand so hard so I decided to slip two fingers into her, she was obviously wet and gasped when I pushed hard.

"That feels good, knulla, more." She was going crazy on my hand so I gave her another finger, easily. Another two minutes and her legs were shaky and she came. I slowed my hand and she lifted off of me to fix her dress. She saw me examining my hand and laughed "Bathroom is through that door."

I hopped off the bed and proceeded to get her stickiness off of my hand. She had a bunch of facial products and washes on her mantle. I scrubbed my hands thoroughly and went back to the bed. I really wanted to go find Jasper or Em.

"Why don't we head back downstairs, I'm sure people are starting to miss you." That was the best excuse I could come up with for us to leave.

"You're right, I had fun with you Edward, you should come over again sometime." Yeah the blowjob was nice but I felt weird just taking sexual favors from her. Wow I sound like such a pussy, this town was making me soft.

"Yea definitely." I tried to smile convincingly she grabbed my arm and walked down the hallway. I knew we passed Kate's room because I heard low grunting that sounded like an ox. If you lived with Emmett long enough one grew to know all his noises, unfortunately. Clearly she had heard it to because she yelled through the door "Go Kate go."

I laughed as she quickly pulled me down the stairs. We spotted Jasper and Irina quickly and I rushed over to them grabbing a beer from the table. They were in the same spot we left them an hour ago, had they not snuck off on their own like us?

"Hey look who's back." Jasper smiled widely and so did Irina who was sitting next to him. His eyes were red as shit and he was laughing randomly. He was shitfaced.

"How much did you drink cowboy you look like shit." Irina answered for him.

"We played a couple drinking games and had a ton of shots, he said he was ready to go home but had to wait for you and Emmett." she seemed to keep friendly distance from jasper and just patted him on the knee.

"Well as soon as Em is down here we can go you should text Alice and let them know." Tanya and Kate had excused themselves so I sat down with Jasper.

"You're right actually I'll call alley cat right now!" He whipped out his phone and put it to his ear. After a few seconds he realized he hadn't called anyone and asked for my assistance.

"Alley cat we're ready for you! Are you coming now? I need to get home I'm so tired and I have to poo poo." He was screaming into the phone like an idiot so I grabbed it to speak to Alice myself.

"Hey Alice Jaspers a little inebriated as you can see." she laughed and I heard Rose yell something about light weight in the background.

"Yea I figured that much, we're on our way now see you in about 30 minutes." I thanked her and hung up. Now all we needed was for Emmett to hurry the fuck up. While waiting Jasper told me a bunch of random shit, like how he had a ferret named Herpes that was a present from Rose. I was starting to seriously get annoyed at his sloppy as but his stories were so random it was actually hilarious.

Finally Emmett came into the room with Kate behind him. She was glowing and he was beaming and drunk. He slapped her ass and she jumped but didn't get mad instead she grabbed his crotch and whispered something. Emmett gaffed and she walked off.

"Hey you pussy wipes." he was so fucking loud and obnoxious when he was drunk. "Did you lose your virginity tonight Casper?" he teased.

"Shut up Emmett you know I'm not a fucking virgin you cunt." He jumped up and started wrestling Em.

"Both of you fucking come on and let's get out of here, Alice will be here any minute." We waited in the circle drive way for Alice.

"So Eddie spill the beans, how's Tanya in bed?" I knew Emmett couldn't hold off for long.

"I wouldn't know we didn't fuck."

"Wow I'm surrounded by pansies, am I the only one who knows how to get some ass? Fucking losers." Em made a 'L' shape with his fingers and put it to his forehead.

"All we did was mess around Emmett I'm not an immature fuck like you, now can it." I looked over to see Jasper sitting in the bushes playing with leafs. What the fuck was wrong with this kid.

I heard tires approaching and decided to let Alice deal with his drunken ass. Alice, Rose and Bella got out the car and came over to us.

"Oh my God Jas, what are you doing are you hurt?" She went to the bush a kneeled down in front of him.

"No Alley cat these leafs remind me of you they're so shiny, like you." She giggled and pulled him up and led him to the car.

"Jas looks sick guys I'll drop him home in my car then swing by and get Bella and Rose." When Alice called the shots he didn't disagree so we all nodded.

"I've been dying to drive the Hummer anyway, get in guys." Rose was rubbing the leather as if it was coated in gold. Emmett got in the passenger side and me and Bella got in the back. She looked beautiful and I could tell she had been drinking.

Her eye liner was a little smeared and her curls had dropped from earlier today but they left a gentle wave in her hair. She exhaled and rested her hair on the seat, showing me her pale neck. Suddenly I remembered my neck and wondered if the marks had formed yet.

Rose stared driving and pulled on the back roads to avoid stop lights. I was still looking at Bella when Emmett broke the silence.

"Rosie I had such a good time with you tonight." What the fuck was this asshole talking about? Me and Bella sprang our heads up and Rose turned her hear to him.

"Emmett this is the first time I've seen you all night?" she looked apprehensive, quite frankly I was confused.

"No rose what happened between us tonight was beautiful, you looked beautiful under me." Emmett had a dazed look in his eye and reached to touch Rose's hand. She swerved the car of the road and broke hard. Bella flew into me and I hit the door. I waited for Bella to get from under my arm but she didn't so I put my hand around her shoulder. She felt cold so I pulled her closer and she nudged into my arm.

Rose turned to Emmett looking like she was going to rip his head off. "If you're telling me you had sex with that whore Kate while picturing me let me tell you one thing Emmett Cullen, you will never fucking get me in bed, not even in your dreams! How fucking dare you even compare me to that slut."

"Rose calm down he's just really drunk." Bella tried to reason with Rose but she was not having it.

"I don't give a fuck what he is." She screamed at the top of her lungs her face was turning bright red.

Emmett looked like a puppy headed into the slaughter house. Good for him, he really fucked up now with his big mouth. I laughed and Rose glared at me and made my heart stop. She turned back to Emmett.

"Get the fuck out, now." She unlocked the doors and crossed her arms. Was she trying to kick Emmett out of his own car? Was she crazy?

"But .. but Rose this is my car you.. you can't –" he was stuttering and looked scared shitless.

"Walk the rest, you're almost home and I don't really give a shit how you feel, out now!" I was just about to interject on Emmett's behalf but Bella cupped her hand to my mouth and shook her head. Her hand felt so soft on my lips so I decided to recant and watch instead.

Emmett opened his door and slammed it behind him "Fine I'll walk but this is my car and I want it back." He stomped his foot like a frustrated child.

"I'll bring it back when I feel like it!" she pulled off and left Emmett on the sidewalk. Bella he laughing into my arm and I smiled in her hair. Rose continued to mumble about "killing him" and "all guys being assholes." Minutes later we were in front of my house. Bella moved from me and I felt myself frown.

"See you later Bella." she smiled at me and said goodnight. Alice's Porsche was waiting at the curb "Night Rose, you can just leave the keys in the mail box." I didn't really want to make eye contact with her rights now.

"You tell Emmett if he wants his car back, ever, he can come get it from my house and I might return it." She looked at me and was completely serious.

"Um alrighty then, thanks." I waved to Alice in her car and jogged to the front door. It was dead silent in in house, I made my way through the corridor at the end out the kitchen and walked down the hall to my parent's room. I knocked lightly and mom told me to come in. I learned a long time ago that walking in on my parent unexpectedly was a huge, disgusting mistake.

"Hey mom I'm home." My dad was snoring lightly and mom sat up to look over me.

"Where's your brother?" she looked worried.

"Don't worry mom he's on his way in, you might want to ask him about his night tomorrow." I laughed and she looked confused. "Good night mom."

"Night night sweetie." I closed the door and went to the fringe to get a bottle of water. When I closed the fridge Emmett was closing the front door. He looked sad, defeated, mad and tired as hell. I figured I'd wait until the morning to tell him what an asshole he was.

"Fuck you E" was all he said before stomping up the stairs. I followed him up and went into my room. I pulled off my shirt and smelled the whiff of vanilla that had been left behind from Bella. She hadn't talked much she looked really tired. Alice had invited us to some carnival fundraiser tomorrow and I hoped Bella would be there. I got under my covers wearing only my boxers and had no difficulty falling asleep.

Saturday morning I woke up to the sound of mom playing Cher as she did every Saturday when she was cooking or cleaning. I pulled on my 'Kiss' t shirt I was starving and knew mom was cooking. I was right; I entered the kitchen and heard the crackle of the bacon.

"Morning mom, how was your client yesterday?" My mom mostly worked out of the house with her interior design but sometimes had to go to ware houses and stuff to choose fabrics.

"It was wonderful is in her sixties and wants to create a nursery for her grandson for when he visits. His name is Riley and he is the cutest little baby." Mom always got this look in her eye when she talked about children.

"That's great mom." Decorating was my mom's passion and I loved seeing her happy, that would never change.

She served me my omelet and bacon but stood of me starring as I started to eat. "What did you get into yesterday young man." She crossed her arms and waited expectantly. Shit. There was no way I was that obvious last night. I mean my mom was used to me and Emmett being with girls, hell in Chicago he had girls over all the time. I just didn't feel like talking about it, especially not with my mom.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" I tried to sound uninterested but my mom knew me too well.

"Hmm interesting, that's not what your neck is telling me." Shit. I forgot all about those. Oh well no use in hiding it now.

"No big deal mom I was just with this girl nothing serious." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Edward I trust you, please don't go around breaking hearts, or else I'll have to take care of you." She slid the butter knife across her neck and we started laughing.

"Why does everyone have to be so loud in this house?" Emmett came slouching into the room whining.

"Oh honey, are you okay? You look horrible." She raised her hand to his forehead.

"Emmett had a rough night." I couldn't hold back the laughter that had been building since he walked in.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Mom asked.

"I don't even know ma." Emmett pouted and dug into his food.

Looks like I'd be the one filling in the blanks. I told both of them what happened and moms eyes widened when I told her what Emmett had said but she starting laughing when she heard how Rose threw him out of his own car.

"I don't even remember saying that, all I remember was walking home in the cold."

"Emmett you know I love you with my whole heart but sometimes I don't know if you have a brain. Is that how I taught you to treat women? Now this Rose girl had every right to make you walk home. I want you to get dressed as soon as you're done and go apologize." She was pointing her finger into Emmett's chest with such force it looked like she was trying to knock him off the stool.

"But mommy, Rose is so scary she'll kill me. You should have seen the bruise she left on my arm the other day. I can't, I'll just text her" he protested.

"You will do no such thing, now hurry up and eat so you can go apologize." She turned and made a plate for who I assumed was my dad.

"Anyway I'm pretty sure you left your phone in the cup holder of your car." Emmett cursed under his breath.

"I like this Rose already, I'm going to bring your father breakfast he got in very late last night, make sure you do that Emmett." She walked out to the back of the kitchen.

"Ed can you drive me to Rose's house?" His head was hanging low and I heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"Do you think I'd miss this for the world lets go."

After we both got dressed we hoped in my Volvo and started to the house. Emmett was tapping his fingers across his knee, I'd never seen him so nervous. It was funny to think a cute little blonde could have such an effect on this monster. I parked on the curb and saw the Hummer sitting in the drive way.

"Wish me luck, and if she starts assaulting me don't just sit here like a pussy." No way I was getting involved is Rose unleashed her furry.

"Yea I'll try" not.

He got out and slowly walked to the front door. Rose answered and Emmett starting talking while he scratched the back of his head nervously. She said a couple words and threw the car keys at his chest then slammed the door in his face. He turned to get in his Hummer with a smile on his face. No way she accepted his apology, so why was dumbass smiling?

I pulled off before him and when we got home he was still in his car so I got out see what he was doing. I opened the passenger side door to see him holding his now drenched IPhone.

"What the hell happened?" I got in the car while he looked over his phone.

"Rose happened. She left my phone in this glass of water with two aspirin next to it and this note."'

**This should help with the headache, or not.**

She ruined his phone and left him a bitchy note and he was still smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling for, she ruined your phone." I didn't get him at all; I would have been seriously pissed.

"She's just playing hard ball. When she answered the door I told her 'Rose I really fucked up last night and I fell like shit. I'm really sorry and I want to take you out to show how sorry I am'."

Emmett was smiling at the memory. "She said 'It's gonna take a lot more than taking me out, as of right now I don't want to see your big fucking head. Now get off my door step.'

"So she clearly doesn't want to be around you and you're still smiling?" He's dumber than I thought.

"Listen Eddie she may have said those things but she was still checking me out, she still wants me and I'm determined to win her back." He'd said with a head nod.

"You never fucking had her, but whatever if you want to be masochistic who am I to stop you."

"You couldn't handle a woman like Rose anyway she's got too much spunk for you." I was done with this conversation but we had a couple hours to kill under the fundraiser.

"We have time to kill, want to go to Port Angeles for your phone?" No way Em could go much longer without his phone.

"Good idea let's take my baby I missed her." He started the engine back up and we crossed town to the highway. From what I knew Port Angeles was the only shopping center close by besides Seattle. I toyed with the radio and settled on some channel that was playing The Rolling Stones. While on the highway I could hear motorbikes coming from the other side of the forest. I'd still never been there but heard about the bonfires from a couple of people. I wonder if that's where Bella was last night.

We pulled up to the small shopping center and I was seriously disappointed by the size of the mall. Maybe I was just used to shopping by Chicago standard. After a quick stop at the Verizon store Emmett was $ 800 poorer and we decided that if he was going to pursue Rose he should get advanced insurance.

Somehow we ended up in some sissy looking Hallmark store.

"Do you think Rose would like this?" Emmett was holding up a life sized monkey that had Velcro attached to the hands so it could be placed around your neck.

Do monkeys have paws or hands or claws? I'd have to look that up when I got home.

"At this point it couldn't hurt, you should buy her these too, girls love chocolate and shit." I tossed him a box of candy and kept one for myself.

"Good thinking she'll have to forgive me when I give her all this."

After Emmett purchased his chocolate and monkey we were pretty much ready to go meet up with Jasper. Em however was bitching about being hungry even though we just had a massive breakfast not even three hours ago. On the way back we stopped at Wendy's _and_ Sonic, mind you they are only 7 miles apart.

I texted Jasper to let him know we were on the way back and that we'd be ready to get him around 3. I also called my mom to ask if she needed anything since we were already out and about. She declined and asked how it went with Emmett. I assured her he completed the task and that we'd see her later. She and dad would both be at the carnival since it was a charity event sponsored by the hospital.

"So what do you plan on like dating Rose?" My brother had never had a girlfriend and it was strange seeing him stuck on one girl.

"I don't know, I just want to see where this goes. I've never met a girl like her and I don't want her to hate my guts." His eyebrows pulled together with serious concentration.

Well I was no stranger to fucking up immensely when it came to girls, so I was kind of impressed with Emmett's effort.

Before I knew it we were in Jasper's driveway for the second time today, I was starting to memorize the blueprints of the yard. Jasper approached the car and hopped in the backseat.

"Casper you look pr-" before Emmett could even finish his insult Jasper had slammed the door violently and cut him off.

"Listen you big fucking baboon what the fuck did I tell you about my sister? She has been a moody mess all fucking day and I don't like seeing my sister mad or upset. She has been through enough asshole dudes like you and I won't let her get fucking hurt again, I won't." Jasper was talking with so much passion and conviction as if he was on the verge of tears. "I like you a lot as a friend but my sister comes first and I'd fucking kill for her. So if you think I'm going to sit back and let you use her you got another fucking thing coming you fucking fake ass Johnny Bravo."

I was in complete shock gaping at Jasper as was Emmett. Never had I seen anyone put Emmett in his place like that, Jasper meant every word that he spoke and was still fuming at Emmett. I had to commend him on the way he protected his sister. The silence was getting uncomfortable so I turned back to play with the radio.

"Jasper man I'm really sorry about what happened between your sister and me. I feel like shit really I do. I consider you like one of my closest friends man I promise I wouldn't do that to her. I fucked up and I'm going to make it up to her I swear. I know you're mad and I'll prove myself." Em was pleading at Jasper with his eyes.

Jasper relaxed his shoulders and gave a meek grin. "Yeah man I know, she's still my little sister even if it is only by 2 minutes."

"So are we good?" Em asked apprehensively.

"Yea." he slapped him on the arm.

"Well thank god that's over, I'm on the verge of tears." I replied, to which I received the finger from Jasper.

Finally we were headed to the carnival and I was really excited to for some odd reason. My mind wondered to Bella and I was suddenly very anxious to see her and bicker at any smart remark I knew she'd make.

* * *

**Btw sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes I try to proof but my attention span is lacking :) What did you think ? See you at the carnival with Bella and Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fried Oreos and The Feels

**So this is chapter 3, let me know what you chapter is kind of short but we see some Bella and Edward action starting to pick up. **

* * *

Tired. I was so fucking tired. None of us got any sleep last night after Alice called an emergency sleepover at Rose's house. She was so pissed about what happened with Emmett and we didn't want to leave her alone for the night, so like the awesome friends we are, we went to our respective houses got some clothes and set camp in her bedroom.

We'd collectively gone through two cartons of cookie dough ice cream and a shit load of mini tacos when we all started rambling about our boy problems. Not that Alice and I had boy issues but when one friend had boy problems that meant we all did, that's girl code.

Rose explained to us that she and Emmett had been flirting like crazy and she thought it might be going somewhere but he royally fucked up. She seemed to feel better after me and Alice called him every horrible douchy word in the book.

By this time Alice was feeling really emotional as well.

"Guys do you think Jasper likes Irina, do you think they hooked up last night?" Alice looked almost panicked as she asked.

"I don't know Alice they were all pretty drunk, but I know Jasper likes you." I snuggled into her side to reassure her.

"Well I don't see why he wouldn't hook up with her she is easy. Not to mention Emmett and Edward did so why wouldn't he."

Had Edward hooked up with that slut Tanya? I mean I saw the little show she put on in the cafeteria when she damn near gave him an arm job but I didn't really think about what they could have been doing last night. The idea of Tanya with him kind of pissed me off. I mean really bitch did you need to attack everything with a pulse and penis. Rose cut off my train of thought.

"Alice I will personally cut off my brother's penis if he touched that thing." She assured Alice and she felt a little better.

"You should just tell him how you feel, stop beating around the bush." It was so not like Alice to be timid. She was usually in your face blunt when she had something to say.

"I'm not beating around the bush I just want to wait until he makes the first move." She insisted, just like Alice to expect some fairytale story line. "Anyway Bella, let's hear what happened between you and Jake when you disappeared for like 20 minutes."

I knew I was blushing at the memory of me and Jake hanging out. That would be one feature about myself I was willing to trade, I could never hold a secret. It didn't matter because these were my girls and I was going to tell them anyway.

After we had gotten to the beach around 7 I'd introduced Rose to Jake and the rest of the guys. Turned out Jake and Rose had some mutual friends that worked at the auto shop. She didn't seem to like him but Alice assured me she didn't like anyone dating back to when they were little girls.

Jake and I sat in his car for a little just catching up.

"I missed you thump, clearly you missed me too." He wiggled his eyebrows and traced my collar bone with his finger.

I smacked his hand away jokingly "Don't be such a guy Jake."

"You know I'm just joking Bella, but you look nice tonight." He picked up a lock of my hair and let it drop.

"Well you're not too bad either." Jake was already tanned but the summer had darkened him significantly and I was seriously jealous. His hair was cut short and he had the brightest smile I'd ever seen. He was always wearing a sleeveless shirt which I thought was ridiculous because it really wasn't that warm. None the less, I didn't complain.

He leaned in to kiss me cupping my face. His tongue was hot and forceful, he was so demanding and I was a willing participant. It was not unplanned that we were in the backseat, Jake and I both understood the relationship we had. I straddled his lap feeling his manhood awaken. I was really hot and a felt myself getting wet.

Jake's hands were all over my body squeezing when finally his right hand settled in between my thighs. He started rubbing in small circles and I couldn't help but moan at the tingling. My legs were starting to get weak when Paul and Quill came out of nowhere slapping their hands on the windows and yelling like drunken frat boys.

Heavy with embarrassment I climbed off of Jake's lap and tried to straighten out my clothes.

"Sorry Bella you know their dickheads." Jake looked pissed but he was still laughing at his cock blocking friends.

"Yeah tell me about it, we should head back to the bonfire anyway."

"Sure, sure. Bella I had a good time tonight." We walked back to the rest of the group and talked about school, football and argued about who had the best wolf howl. Jake insisted his was better than Paul's but I disagreed just to agitate him. We stayed for a few more hours until Jasper called, and well then things went down hill.

After I had recapped my night with Jake Alice and Rose called me a 'lucky bitch' because of my uncomplicated life.

Now we were getting dressed for the Carnival that was being held at Lincoln Park by the hospital. Rose was determined to look 'cum in your pants hot' just to spite Emmett. She was wearing a white v neck that had a plunge line that was not exactly appropriate for a charity event but who cares she was on a mission. Her jeans were super low rise which made her perfectly flat stomach show just a little bit. She added red lipstick and Alice did her hair so that is was pin straight. Emmett's earlier visit to the house was adequate catalyst. Not going to lie I would totally do her.

I kept my outfit simple with a yellow sun dress that was kind of short but flared out so it was casual paired with my gray converse.

We went to the kitchen to clean up the trash that was left from our wallowing. Jasper was in the kitchen and automatically gravitated to Alice. Those two were practically inseparable, I thought he was riding with us but instead was getting a ride with Edward and Emmett.

"Make sure you tell him to go fuck himself." Rose chimed in from the pantry.

Jasper looked at Alice and it was as if he read her mind. He got visibly angry and approached Rose. "Why? Did he try something last night I told that fuck to leave you alone."

"It's fine Jasper, just a disagreement he didn't hurt me." Rose gave Jasper a look I didn't recognize but he dropped it and told us he'd see us at the carnival.

"He's so cute when he goes badass." Alice this was so not the time.

"We can leave as soon as they pick Jasper up." I knew Rose didn't want to see Emmett again, but a part of me couldn't help but think somehow some way she would have him eating out of her hand.

The first thing I noticed as we pulled into the parking lot was the giant Farris wheel that towered over the rest of the attractions. I so wanted to go on that and Alice agreed that we'd make our way to it at some point. The entry gate had a short line but I was shocked to see so many familiar faces. The whole town of Forks was here and people of all ages, but the most abundant was children.

There was a kissing booth, water dunk, haunted house, and a cotton candy booth every ten steps. All the money that was made would be going to the hospital so I didn't feel as fat when I bought two orders of dipping dots and funnel cake. The three of us were walking towards the house of mirrors when we heard someone call Rose.

It was Emmett alongside Jasper and Edward. I was starting to wonder when they would turn up. Emmett was holding candy and a giant monkey which I assumed he won at a stand. He walked over to Rose while she just stood expectantly.

"These are for you." He smiled from ear to ear and his dimples looked like craters in his face.

"Thanks I guess, what is it that you want exactly?" Rose was relentless and she meant business.

"Can we like take a walk or something?" He asked awkwardly. She just nodded and told him to hold her presents for her.

Well this just left Edward and me with couple of the year that didn't know it.

"Hey Bella, where you guys going into the house of mirrors, I love that place." He was so hot with his jeans paired with a dark gray pull over.

"Not really but since you love it lets go."

The four of us headed in and I took all of two minutes before Jasper and Alice were cooing and giggling at each other. Edward and I decided to ditch them and meet them at the end.

"What are you thinking about?" I was thrown off by his sudden question.

"Why do you think I'm thinking?" I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Because you bite your lip, it's just something I noticed." He turned his head and shrugged.

"Well if you must know I was debating on if I wanted fried Oreos or a warm pretzel." I had already eaten but I was going to take advantage of all this yummy food while I could. Edward smiled at me and laughed so hard that it echoed all throughout the maze.

"I'd definitely go with the fried Oreos, actually why not both." Did he not understand the consequences of that much carb intake?

"Do you think I keep this figure eating fried Oreos _and_ warm pretzels?" It just so happened that we were stopped in front of a mirror that had distorted my body to look as if I were a 300 pound sumo wrestler. I was an appreciator of irony but this was just bad timing. Before he could even comment I punched his arm knowing he would say something. "Shut up!" Was all I could manage to say before we toppled over laughing.

"Your figure is perfect the way it is let's go grub." Edward just complemented my figure, so that means he was checking me out. Not possibly as much as I did to him but this was a start. He reached his hand out to mine and pulled me up. His hand felt so warm and perfect in mine. I didn't want to let go, I waited for him to pull away but he didn't so I just kept my hand in his. It wasn't an overly romantic gesture it just felt normal.

We waited at the exit for Jasper and Alice or the new nickname me and Edward had come up with, Jalice. We talked about the stupidity of his brother and he told me about his mom yelling at Emmett. He knew she was around here somewhere but hadn't seen her yet.

In my peripheral I could see none other than Tanya and Irina approaching, she was harder to get rid of than a roach. I bet she too could survive with her head cut off.

"Edward what a surprise to see you here ." How fucking surprising could it be I mean really his dad was one of the top surgeons, why wouldn't he be here, bitch.

"Yeah nice to see you, I was just going to eat." Edward looked nervous and it sounded like he was trying to get rid of her. That made me almost piss on myself with joy.

Tanya looked at me then her eyes dropped to our hands that were still intertwined. I pulled my hand from Edward not wanting her to get the wrong idea. Okay .. I wanted her to get the wrong idea but he didn't so I dropped it.

"I see. I'll text you later." She gave him a wink. "See ya Brittney."

Oh hell no this skank knows good and well my name is Bella. Fuck that shit. Before I could correct her, Edward beat me to it.

"It's Bella." He said through gritted teeth.

"Right." She turned on her skanky heels and her sister crawled after her like the slave she was. Ok I was being super harsh but she called me Britney, who the hell does that?

Edward was looking around all awkwardly before he apologized. "I'm sorry about that."

It's not his fault she was a total bitch, I just feel bad that no one warned hm. "Don't worry about it, but can we ditch Jalice they're taking too long and I'm really hungry."

Walking to the food stand we passed a water gun shooting range and somehow we had made a bet on who could win.

"Loser buys food for the both of us." Edward teased. He was so cocky and I was determined to kick his ass. I was never a competitive person but Edward made me feel like I was high on adrenaline.

"Last chance to back out, no way you're outshooting me did you forget who my dad is, it's in my blood." Edward just chuckled and rolled his eyes. I squared up pretending I was some high profile detective making a bust on a case.

The bell rang and water was spewing from both of our guns but my water tracker was slightly higher. I was almost there when I felt slender fingers jabbing at my slide. I'm extremely ticklish so I immediately dropped my gun causing me to lose the whole game.

"What the hell Edward, that was no fair you.. you cheated!" I was probably looked ridiculous as I shouted and stomped my foot by I didn't care.

"For a cop's daughter, your judge of character is seriously lacking." He attacked me again with the tickling and I was now running in a circle to get away from him until I surrendered. For what, I'm not quite sure but anything to stop the tickling.

"I hate you right now, you're a con artist." I crossed my arms and turned my back.

"Okay fine I'll let you keep the prize." He tried to placate me but I was not giving in. So I just held my ground. He laughed and asked the guy for the stuffed animal that was at the top right. Overwhelmed by curiosity I turned back to see Edward holding out a Fred Flintstone stuffed toy.

"Are you serious right now? I think you have a serious caveman fetish." I couldn't help but laugh at how perfect it was.

"Are you saying you don't love it?" He mocked sadly.

"Give it here, now let's go eat you big cheater." I snatched it from him and squeezed it to my chest. His smile was so beautiful and we walked shoulder to shoulder to the little stand. I ordered fried oreos, a pretzel, and lemonade, while he got a cotton candy. I reached in my bag to get my wallet but he insisted on paying, which made me feel like I was on a date. I stuffed my face while Edward talked about football; he was so hot I couldn't stop ogling him. He said he had a stomach ache and was ready to throw away his cotton candy but I graciously took it from him, throwing away cotton candy is never acceptable.

We decided to go look for everyone else it was getting dark and we had no intentions on leaving but we wanted to hang out together before it was over. I was holding my Fred Flintstone which required both hands so Edward held my Lemonade. I was really funny when I requested a drink because he would hold it to my mouth and say' yes master' in a British accent.

Right after the 5th time he served me my drink a woman with caramel shoulder length hair started waiving at us and making her way over. She was accompanied by a blonde man and they both looked like they were in their late thirties. They were really hot and made one of the cutest couples I'd ever seen.

Not knowing what to do I just waved back. "Those are my parents." He whispered in my ear. Oh well that makes sense, why the hell did they all have perfect genetics, not fair.

The woman was smiling ear to ear and pulled Edward in for a hug.

"Mom, Dad this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter." I offered a shy wave not knowing what else to do.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled and bit on my lip contemplating if that was too impersonal.

Edward and his Dad exchanged a smirk while his mom told me how pretty I was which made me blush ferociously.

"Call me Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, it's so nice to meet you. I see you're putting Edward to work here." She gesture to my lemonade he was still holding.

"I figured he was too much of a pretty boy and I needed to break him in." Edward had a look of disbelief on his face with a raised eyebrow.

His parents, especially Carlisle appreciated my joke like I hoped they would. Nothing's worse than awkward moments with parents.

"I certainly approve, I have an antique servant bell at the house if you ever want to borrow." Carlisle chuckled as he put his arm around Esme.

"Sorry to break up this shit on Edward fest, but we need to go find.. well shit never mind." Edward trailed off and I followed his gaze. Approaching behind Edwards parents was Emmett and Rose. We hadn't seen them the entire time and they had acquired a wagon full of a stuffed animals and tricots.

Rose looked like she was holding back a smile, she was going to crack soon.

"Mom, Pop." Emmett was wailing like a little kid as he shuffled over.

"Hello son." Carlisle answered while sneakily looking around to see if anyone had witnessed his son acting like a three year old.

"Look how many awesome toys I won all on the first try." He beamed as he released the wagon handle to flex his massive arms. Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads while Edward and I rolled our eyes giggling.

"Yea that's complete bullshit, you spent fifty bucks at the whack-a-mole stand!" Rose countered, daring Emmett to try to deny it, which he didn't.

"Whatever, it's for a good cause." Emmett pleaded and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"So I'm guessing this is Rose?" Esme smiled.

"Why yes I'm Rosalie Hale, Nice to meet you both." She gave her prettiest smile to Esme and Carlisle to which they both introduced themselves.

"Carlisle, honey we said we'd meet Ben and his wife over at the donation table ten minutes ago we should get going. It was nice to meet you girls, see you soon hopefully." She turned and eyed her sons "See you boys at home."

Edward and Emmett didn't seem surprised at the way Esme lingered on the word 'hopefully' but I was certainly intrigued at her tone, what did she mean?

"Bella and I need to use the bathroom, will you wait here?" She asked expectantly mostly at Emmett. Clearly he was not going anywhere.

"I wouldn't dream of moving." He cooed at her with goo goo eyes and a hint of sarcasm. Both Edwards and my faces contoured with disbelief, curiosity and then humor.

"You're unbearable." Was all Rose replied with a small smile playing on her lips as she hooked my arm onto hers.

I waited until we were a good 10 feet away before blurting "Rose what the hell was that about?!" Em was totally looking at her like she was some type of Greek goddess and it had only been 4 hours.

"Bella he is so amazing he is the total opposite of the jerk we saw on Friday night. Aside from his beautiful fuck awesome body, he is so protective, and sweet. He told how he was going to win my heart no matter what I said so I would have to just deal with it, how cute is that?"

I was in a state of shock because one Rosalie just reached a level of excitement that I'd thought I'd never witness, either Alice was rubbing off on her or she was head over heels for Emmett.

Like tall 6 inch heels..

"That's really great Rose I'm so happy you're like some type of guru ,you should like write a book or something." We were laughing in the waiting area of the bathroom being that we didn't actually have to pee.

"Where the hell is Alice we need to fill her in, she must have gotten suck in la la land with your brother." I hadn't seen her since the house of mirrors and that was hours ago.

"Let's call that bitch then," she was on the phone with Alice for thirty seconds and had agreed for her and Jasper to meet up with all of us. "Oh and Bella if you bring up this fangirling moment at any point in the future I'll have to kill." She teased, and then she pulled herself together to face Emmett.

We tried to walk back to the boys with our best non chalet faces when Jasper came running by with Alice on his back "Jazzy slow down oh my God, you better not drop me!" Alice tried to sound angry when he put her down put it proved to be too hard so instead she just pinched his butt making him blush.

The six of us joked and contemplated what to go on next. Emmett and Rose were in the front and he was telling her that he could bench her with one hand so she'd better stop hitting him, to which he promptly received a slap on the back of the head.

I was sort of weird with all six of us walking together, a part of me felt like I was third wheeling being that Alice, Jasper, Rose and Em were all coupled up. Another part of me felt ridiculous for feeling like that because Edward was here too. I couldn't stop stealing peeks at him from the corner of my eye. His jaw line was so chiseled and perfect like a Calvin Klein model, even sexier than Mark Wahlberg's ad. God I love that ad, and yes I keep a picture of a shirtless Mark Wahlberg on my phone for emergency purposes.

Not to mention the delicious thin layer of stumble that coated his jaw. I just wanted to curl up into his neck and rub my cheek against his. Jasper was telling us how Alice was too short to go on the double shot space ride, of course everyone sans Alice was hysterical but Edward's laugh was so magical I couldn't help but laugh not at the situation but just cause he was.

"Earth to Bella, did you hear me?" Alice snapped in my face and I realized we were no longer walking.

I knew I was blushing because Alice gave me a knowing look while Rose smiled slyly. Damn them. "Sorry what was that Al?"

"I said" she lingered with her tone more annoyed "Do you still want me to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yea sure" Was my reply as I was still only half paying attention.

"Let's all go on it'll be fun wont it Alice?" Rose and Alice both had a scheming look in their eyes. I know that look, I hate that look. Before I knew it we were standing in the line that was dwindling down.

"So obviously we all can't go on together so Jasper and I, Rose and Em, then Bella and Edward; Is that cool with everyone?" Alice used her casual tone but I could see right through her, and I sent her a look that said it all. I love the way she asked us as if anyone would disagree with her. Yeah right.

Edward didn't seem to mind so maybe this was a good thing? I mean he is beautiful and I can already see this was clearly going to be our friend group so better that we get used to wheeling together. I checked my phone to see if I had any calls from Charlie but instead there was a text.

**Night fishing with Billy call me in the morning, love ya – Dad**

His texting skills were definitely getting better: still short, sweet and to the point though. It was only 8 but the sky was close to twilight. The stars were spread thin but it was really pretty none the less. Edward and I were the last to get on. Low music was playing from speakers with in the basket. Not knowing what to do I smiled shyly and rubbed my hands up and down the lengths of my arms.

"You didn't really strike me as someone who would like heights." Edward stated with his crooked smile.

I tried to sound offended but it was a failed attempt "Why the hell not?" He chuckled lightly and played with his key chain twirling them in his long, synchronized fingers.

"I mean height brings adrenaline, like a rush ya know? Just didn't see you enjoying that type of thing" I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"I happen to enjoy a little rush once in a while." I replied with sass.

"Hmm is that so?" He cocked his eyebrow and I could see amusement playing on his face. With crossed arms I nodded my head to answer his question.

Suddenly he jump next to me the basket shifted and swung leaving me scared shitless while Edward just laughed at his stupidity.

I unclenched my hands from his shirt that I didn't even know I grabbed and slapped him hard in the chest "I hate you, you're so not funny." I mock screamed, he trapped my wrist in his hands to stop my blows. I collapsed my head into the crook of his neck still laughing and he slowly let our still connected hand fall to his lap.

"Your face was so pale Bella holy shit." We were super close now I could smell the cinnamon radiating off of him. Old spice, my favorite.

"We happen to be like a hundred feet up, so excuse me if I don't want to plunge to my death."

Edward turned to me and lower his head so we were eye level, "like I'd ever let you fall Bella." His eyes sparkled with sincerity and my heart clench, along with other body parts.

What was Edward Cullen doing to me? He was a somewhat cocky asshole at times but it was counterbalanced by his charm, sincerity and kindness. I'd barely known him but at that moment I couldn't imagine not having him as a friend, if that's what we were. Of course that's all we were. At the same time it felt like we were in our own little bubble and like we had known each other forever. It also bothered me that I knew so little about him aside from him being raised in Chicago, his love for football, and his family. I wanted to know everything about him.

I just smiled at him and we sat silently listening to the music that filled the night air until Edward broke the silence "so do you go to the res often?" He asked casually.

I craned my neck towards his face not understanding his question "Huh?"

"Jasper said that's where you guys were last night I was just wondering if you go there a lot." He shrugged.

I couldn't possibly see how this random question came into play but I answered it without hesitation "Yea I try to go down and visit Jake but it's kind of hard now that school has started.. why do you ask?"

A little crease formed between his eyebrows "No reason, it must suck to not be able to see your boyfriend more often." He didn't sound sorry while saying so, but he was seriously off about the boyfriend part.

"Jake is not my boyfriend, Edward." His eyes widen for a millisecond and all he replied was "oh" and a subtle nod.

We continued around the large Farris wheel two more times while Edward stealthily played with single strands of my hair. I'm pretty sure he was trying to be sneaking as his left hand found the hair that strayed from my messy bun. I was drawn to him like a moth to one of those stingy blue lights, minus the pain and eventual death, but you get what I mean. Somewhere between picturing moths being seduced to their doom, Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Tell me something." He asked while still looking out at the now start splattered night sky.

"When I was nine I convinced myself I could move objects with my mind after I watched Matilda." I confessed, a little shocked at how easily I divulged this information, I felt like I could tell him anything.

He was confused for a moment but then smiled widely, "that's not what I meant" he replied with a chuckle.

"Why .. ah did you pull away from me when we were by the house of mirrors?" Edward looked almost nervous as he searched my face for an answer, he was so cute when he wasn't being an asshole.

Well to be honest it would have been my pleasure to mound Edward right in front of her but who knows how that would have panned out, I had no right to assume that he would be okay with that.

"I've heard some things about you and Tanya, not that it's any of my business, I just don't want her to get the wrong idea." I replied in one breathe and looked anywhere but his face, I didn't want to see how he reacted to her name. She probably had him wrapped around her finger like every other male in the school.

"Oh?" He exhaled, and proceeded to find his next words "Whatever you heard it's nothing really, okay? I just thought I made you uncomfortable and I wanted to apologize." Apologize for holding my hand? It was an innocent gesture and it's not like I minded it.

"Don't be ridiculous, its fine." I smiled and he looked much more relaxed. The ride was coming to an end and I was dreading getting off.

"So would you be opposed?" He extended his open palm and I placed my inside without hesitation. We were also the last ones off the ride and we spotted everyone else around one of those games that measures your strength based on how hard you hit it with the hammer. Only Emmett would be amused by such a game.

We joined the group just as Emmett hulk smashed the hammer down on the target causing the bell to go off with a bunch of flashing lights winning him yet another stuffed animal. In all the commotion of Emmett doing his victory dance, Rose pretending to be embarrassed though I know she loved his goofiness, and the rest of us laughing we didn't notice the little boy that approached us. He had to be at most four years old and his mother was close behind trying to clean up two little girls who I assumed were his sisters. His hair was bleach blonde and cut into the most adorable coconut shape. He could barely lift the hammer but eventually succeeded in getting it a few inches off the ground.

He dropped it back down on the target with all his force which was not much because the bell did not even move. When he realized he was not going to receive a present he looked aimlessly around our little group with glassy eyes and started crying as if his puppy had just run away.

None of us knew what to do and Alice looked like she was going to start crying herself. Edward knelt down to be eye level with him "Hey buddy I got something for you." He reached into Emmett's wagon and grabbed a stuffed turtle.

"You like ninja turtles?" he asked the boy with amusement. He nodded and clasped his new toy to his chest.

"Okay well now you're a ninja and ninjas don't cry, let me see your best move." He stood up and the little boy kicked his little leg up in the air with a grunt.

His mother finally came over to thank Edward since she had witnessed the whole thing. I however couldn't believe that exchange that just happened. Edward was such a natural with the little boy and you could hear the compassion in his voice. It was without a doubt the sweetest thing I've ever seen, and oddly sexy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking at me while hand in hand with Jasper.

It was getting late so we all decided to start walking toward the entrance. Once again Edward and I were in the back of the group waling side by side.

"That was really sweet back there." I gestured to the boy with his mother that could still be seen in the distance.

He gave a small smirk "Oh that thanks, I just hate seeing babies cry, ya know." He shrugged "I kind of use to look like that when I was young." He looked down at me with his beautiful green eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"I always knew you were a blonde at heart." I joked. It felt so natural to laugh with Edward. I loved how his eyes scrunched and all his teeth gleamed in a huge smile.

We were almost at the entrance when we saw Tyler and Lauren. They came over and conversation quickly led to the homecoming game next weekend. I remembered that my mom wanted me to update her weekly with pics of every and anything going on since it was my senior year.

"Hey Tyler, do you think you could take a picture of us?" He agreed and no one seemed to object so we gather with Em and Rose on the right, Alice and Jasper in the middle, and Edward and I on the left.

I took my phone back from Tyler and thanked him. We all looked it over after Alice approved of her good side and walked out into the parking lot.

"Mind sending me that I know my mom will be frantic if I don't bring her at least one." Edward asked.

"Of course, same with my mom. Here you can send it to yourself." I handed over my phone.

"Thanks, I uh saved my number for future picture swapping and stuff." He said nervously.

"Not a problem as long as it's saved under blondie."

He shook his head "Way to make me feel good about myself." He said sarcastically. We just looked at each other for a few moments, Alice was saying goodbye to Jasper and coming over. Rose was going to ride with the guys to make drop off easier.

"Well thanks for Fred again." I gestured to my stuffed toy. "See you first period Monday right?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding anxious.

"Bright and early" He smiled and waved. I watched him walk gracefully across the lot rows to where Emmett was parked. I don't know how long I was staring but Alice cleared her throat waiting for me to unlock the car.

I pulled out without even looking at her not wanting to hear what was coming. After two minute I couldn't take it, I turned to her at a red light.

"Say something Alice, I know you want to." Before the words were fully out of my mouth she was screaming.

"You and Edward holy hell Bella, what was that?!" she was talking a mile a minute.

"I don't know what you're referring to but he is pretty amazing huh?" Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm referring to the way you just lit up talking about him, I'm referring to the way he looks at you, and I'm referring to all the feels." Alice was now frantic humming in her seat.

"'The feels' Alice, Really?" I rolled my eyes at her terminology.

"Whatever you want to call it, you totally like him." She waited for me to object. I peeked through the hair that was over my shoulder and her smile grew even bigger.

"And you're not denying it, this is huge." She started clapping which was a gesture I noticed within the first week of meeting her which translated to extreme nostalgia.

"It's a small crush, and this conversation is over." I had to end this feeling talk because I didn't even know how I felt myself.

The rest of the way home I listened to Alice talk about Jasper. More specifically, his hair, eyes, body, heart, soul and overall perfection. Not that I minded hearing her blab, I was happy that he made her feel that way. Alice of all people deserves nothing but the best and I know Jasper will provide that.

When I got home the house was empty and thanks to my carnival binge I wasn't hungry. I lazily walked up to my room realizing how tired I was. I threw my Fredflinstone on the bed, remembering me and Edward's playful banter. The oversized toy kind of clashed with my lavender comforter but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I laid down and texted my mom the picture of all of us from earlier today. Knowing she wasn't much of a texter I decided to wash up before bed and wait for her call. Moments after reentering my bedroom I heard my _free falling_ ringtone which indicated my mom was calling.

"Hey mom" I answered.

"Bella my baby, I miss you so much. I love the picture, are those friends? Tell me all about them! Is the one next to you your boyfriend? You told me we could still have boy talk; don't hold out on me Isabella Marie Swan!"

And it starts..

"Mom please slow down. Yeah they're all really cool and no, Edward is not my boyfriend." I think rolling my eyes were becoming an involuntary action.

"Oh baby I'm so happy, and I just thought the way he was looking at you.. anyway he is a beauty actually all of them are. I can feel the good vibes Bella, and I could feel your vibes too." My mom thought she was some type of medium but I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I miss you." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"I miss you too honey I'll see you soon, don't be sad, and someone has a birthday coming up so no moping!"

"Don't remind me" I laughed. "I'm really tired; I'll call you a little later in the week okay?"

"Alright, love you baby."

"Love you too. Send Phil my love." The line went dead and I felt much better after hearing my mother voice even if she was completely crazy sometimes.

My head finally hit the pillow I rolled over to plug my charger in and noticed I had a new text, from Edward.

**Mom loves the picture, I think I do too.. :) – E**

All I could hear was the sound of blood rushing to my cheeks. Only Edward could make me blush via text, what was I becoming. I decided to take a closer look at said picture.

What I saw even shocked me. Everyone was smiling at the camera except Edward, he was smiling down at me. I loved the way he was looking at me almost protectively.

**It was a hit with mine too, happy to please – B**

That's what I decided to reply, I waited anxiously for a reply. Mere minutes felt like hours.

**I'll remember that ;) see you Monday ? – E**

**Yup lucky you – B**

This was not happening. Beautiful, sexy, funny, perfect Edward did not just wink at me, literally turning me on like a sink. Not only that but he wanted to see me on Monday, that's why he asked right?

My brain was on overload. I closed my eyes and all I could see were a pair of emerald orbs. Green was becoming my favorite color.

* * *

**Ok so give a review if you want more! I see Bella's birthday and the big game in the near future next chapter EPOV ? I think yes.**


End file.
